Between You and The Night
by bluebird fallen
Summary: CHAP 4/ Setelah tahu ternyata Rivaille adalah seorang vampire, Eren tidak peduli. Dia tetap bersama dengan pemuda itu walaupun status dunia mereka yang berbeda. Eren tidak menyadari kalau kehadiran vampire tampan itu membuatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada/Bukan. Bukan. Ini bukan tentang vampire dalam serial twilight loh/ AU. Typo(s) Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

PS: ini fanfic pertama seumur hidup *tebar kertas

pengarang abal ini ngga jago bikin judul (jadi maaf klo judul sama isi ngga nyambung), ngga jago juga nentuin ratting sama genre, *silahkan ditafsirkan sendiri

maaf kalo banyak Typo, salam buat para senpai yang kemampuan bikin fanficnya setingkat dewa #hehehe

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin by Isayama Hajime, fanfic asli dari otak pentuim 2 saya

Rating: T mungkin atau T+

Pairing: RevaillexEren

Genre: Romance boleh, Mystery bisa, Supranatural bisa juga *sumpah, jujur ngga bisa nentuin genre

Warnign: BxB, AU parahh, mudah-mudahan ngga OOC banget, Typo & Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, pokonya banyak yang lainnya

Don't Like Don't Read (berani Read, jangan salahkan saya kalau ketagihan, muahaaaa)

* * *

Chapter 1

Malam itu, salju turun perlahan, dingin.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat menguap lebar. Jam menunjukan pukul 11 lewat 14 menit ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Dia bergidik karena hawa dingin menjalari tubuhnya tiba-tiba walaupun suhu dikamarnya hangat. Sambil mematikan lampu belajarnya setelah sebelumnya merapikan buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, pemuda itu menguap lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Salahnya memang karena mengerjakan PR selarut itu hanya gara-gara sepulang sekolah tadi dia mampir ke rumah temannya untuk bermain PS hingga larut malam dan melupakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan perlahan dia menyeret kakinya menuju tempat tidur.

Telinganya meangkap sebuah suara mobil di depan rumahnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald melebar sebentar.

Hm?

Malam-malam begini?

Siapa?

Karena rasa penasaran lebih besar dari rasa ngantuknya, pemuda itu membatalkan arahnya ke ranjang menuju jendela.

Dibukanya sedikit kain horden yang berwarna putih untuk melihat mobil siapa yang datang.

Walaupun cuaca buruk karena turun salju yang menghalangi pandangannya, serta malam hari dengan pencahayaan seadanya. Tapi, pemuda itu bisa melihat sosok pemilik mobil itu samar.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil.

Aneh . Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Ereennnnnnnn,," seorang pria berambut pirang yang terlihat cantik- tapi sebenarnya dia adalah laki-laki- berderap sepanjang koridor ke arah sosok yang dipanggil eren.

"Armin,"

"mau makan siang?"

Eren mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat biasa mereka makan-atap sekolah-.

Bukan hanya Eren dan Armin, mereka juga akan makan bersama dengan satu orang lagi teman mereka.

.

.

.

"tetangga baru?" tanya Armin sambil menyuapkan makananya. Dia melirik ke arah gadis didepan Eren dengan surai hitam dan mata hitam, gadis itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi-memang ekspresi yang dikeluarkan selalu seperti itu-.

"yeahh,," Eren mengingat-ingat.

Sambil tetap konsentrasi mengunyah makanannya, dia menatap lantai dibawahnya.

Semalam salju memang turun. Tapi hal itu tida berpengaruh bagi trio sahabat itu untuk tetap makan diatap sekolah. Makan siang disana sudah menjadi ritual tersendiri sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah Akademi Shina.

Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran. Semilir angin berembus membuat Mikasa merapatkan sebagian wajahnya pada syal merah yang selalu dipakainya. Mereka sadar kalau duduk seperti itu dilantai yang dingin berwarna putih yang sudah berubah warna coklat -sehabis turun salju-memang pilihan bodoh. Tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk mengacaukannya.

Sinar matahari pucat bertenggar diatas mereka. Membuat sedikit rasa hangat di tengah dinginnya cuaca.

"Tadi pagi, ibuku memang bilang begitu." kata Eren yakin-atau berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri-

"Dulu, aku pernah mendengar cerita kalau rumah itu memang ada penghuninya, sepasang suami istri. Entah karena apa mereka pergi keluar negeri beberapa tahun ini. Jadi aku pikir, tetangga baru yang kau sebutkan tadi mungkin memang pemilik lama rumah itu Eren." Armin menjelaskan.

Eren masih kurang puas . Dia menatap Mikasa yang mengunci mulut.

"Apa mereka punya anak? " tanya Eren.

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Orang yang disebutnya tetangga baru tinggal di depan rumahnya. Tepat didepan rumahnya, saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi oleh halaman rumah dan jalan yang tidak begitu lebar di komplek perumahannya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu cerita yanng Armin katakan tadi. Bahkan sepertinya Mikasa juga tahu itu.

Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak tahu.

Ah.

Apa karena Eren orang yang malas berurusan dengan orang lain? Apalagi di bukan anak yang betah dirumah dan lebih memilih rumah Armin atau Mikasa sebagai basecampnya. Bukan apa-apa, itu karena dirumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Eren yang notaben memiliki jiwa petualang tidak betah jika dirumah sendiri. Tinggal hanya dengan ibunya yang sering pulang larut malam karena tuntutan pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Armin dan Mikasa saling pandang.

"Mereka suami istri Eren , wajar jika punya anak. " kali ini Mikasa berkata. "yah, walaupun dulu belum, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa membuat anak bukan."

Perkataan Mikasa yang ambigu membuat Armin dan Eren saling tatap tidak mengerti.

Tapi, Eren tidak menggubris hal-hal menjurus itu. Yang dipikirkannya adalah anak tetangga barunya.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam ketika Tidak sengaja Dia mengintip dari balik hordennya.

Memang ada sepasang suami istri yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Rumah mereka gelap. Tapi, Eren masih bisa melihat mereka dengan bantuan lampu jalan.

Seorang laki-laki berbadan tingi besar membuka bagasi belakang mobil dan mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan, seorang wanita-karena cahaya yang seadaany-Eren menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah wanita, dengan rambut yang dikuncir. Sosok-sosok mereka yang tengah menyeret barang-barang menuju pintu terlihat seperti gambar hitam yang bergerak-gerak.

Saat hendak menyudahi acara mengintip itu, saat itu juga, pintu penumpang bagian belakang mobil terbuka.

Eren yang hampir melangkah terhenti.

Dia memicingkan mata. Melebarkan mata untuk melihat kalau ada seseorang atau sosok yang keluar dari mobol itu. Pendek-err-tidak begitu pendek juga walaupun mungkin tingginya dibawah Eren. Mungkin seumuran dengan Eren.

Eren kemali melebarkan mata.

Kali ini bukan karena ingin melihat rupa orang itu-bukan-.

Dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan penampilan anak itu.

"-ren, Eren."

"ah," Eren tersadar dari lamunanya.

Mikasa memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Emm,"Eren ragu.

"Apa anak itu gadis yang cantik."

"Ehhhhh," Eren menatap mikasa dengan pandangan-apa-maksudmu-.

"Memangnya anak itu kenapa Eren." kali ini Armin yang bertanya.

"Mm, eto- sebenarny aku melihat sekilas anak itu. Kalau tidak salah cowok. Seumuran dengan kita. aku hanya heran. Jika mereka pindah kemari dan punya anak yang seumuran, seharusnya dia sekolah bukan. Aku pikir bakal ada anak baru begitu." jelas Eren panjang lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm, masuk akal juga sih memang." Armin berkata.

Hening sebentar.

"Sudahlah." Mikasa berdiri-sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan makanannya. "aku yakin Eren hanya menerka-nerka,, lagipula kau hanya sekilas kan melihatnya?"

"Tapi aku melihat sebentar semalam,," Eren kecepolsan.

Mikasa menatapnya. Menyelidik. "Kau pasti mengerjakan PR larut malam lagi bukan? Pasti kau sudah mengantuk saat itu. Lagipula malam hari, penglihatanmu pasti tidak begitu jelas. Siapa tahu anak itu tidak seumuran dengan kita." Mikasa mengakhiri sambil menepuk-nepuk rok sekolahnya.

'Tapi, dia pendek, lebih pendek dariku'

Eren ingin berkata begitu tapi diurungkannya. Perkataan Mikasa memang ada benarnya.

Armin ikut berdiri.

"Mungkin Mikasa benar, tapi, jika kau juga benar Eren, siapa tahu bukan hari ini dia sekolah, kau tahu, yah-seperti masih kelelahan - atau apa, kita lihat saja besok." Armin tersenyum.

Mendengar penjelasan si pirang itu, Eren balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah." dia ikut berdiri.

.

.

.

Hal rutin yang dilakukan Eren ketika bosan adalah bermain sepulang sekolah sampai larut malam.

Seperti hari ini, dia, Armin, Jean, dan Connie menghabiskan waktu di rumah si pirang sampai malam. Hampir pukul 9 ketika Eren turun dari bus kota dan berjalan pelan menuju komplek rumahnya.

Musim dingin masih berlangsung tapi salju tidak selalu turun. Terlihat salju menumpuk di beberapa titik tempat yang dilewati anak muda itu. Semilir angin dingin membuat Eren merapatkan jaket lebih erat pada tubuhnya.

Biasanya Ibunya –Carla- pulang jam 10malam. Jam makan sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu tapi Eren sudah makan di rumah Armin. Dia tidak perlu menunggu ibunya pulang untuk makan malam. Jika setiap harinya Eren bermain entah itu dirumah Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Jean atau yang lainnya. Lain pada saat akhir pekan. Ibunya yang libur pada hari itu pasti akan membuat kue dan teman-temannya akan datang ke rumahnya.

Sudah banyak yang tahu kalau ibu Eren sangat pandai membuat aneka macam kue. Yang paling disukai Eren adalah pai ceri. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika akhir pekan ini dia akan minta pada ibunya untuk membuat pai ceri.

Sepanjang jalan, Eren sama sekali tidak berpapasan dengan seorang pun.

Wajar, karena kota Shina merupakan kota kecil yang tentram dan sepi. Tingkat keamanan yang tinggi membuat Eren berani pulang sendiri selarut apapun.

Hari-hari biasa pulang dia akan senang hati berjalan dalam keheningan dan memikirkan banyak hal, contohnya seperti kue bikinan ibunya, atau teman-temannya. Ketika bosan, kadang Eren memilih mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya.

Sayang sekali tidak ada bus yang melewati perumahannya, jadi mau tidak mau Eren harus jalan kaki, melewati blok blok perumahan sendirian sampai di rumahnya yang bisa memakan waktu kurang lebih 10menit.

Ketika masih sibuk memikirkan pai ceri. Eren hampir terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara derit besi.

Taman.

Dia melewati satu-satunya taman yang cukup besar khusus komplek perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Alasan besar taman itu adalah karena tersedia lapangan basket yang terkadang ramai saat akhir pekan oleh remaja-remaja yang bermain basket. Eren dan teman-temannya juga pernah menghabiskan waktu disana.

Jika hari biasa Eren akan melewatinya begitu saja, kali ini Eren harus berjalan lambat-lambat sambil memicingkan mata.

Dia hampir terlonjak kaget dan berlari ketika menyadari ada sesosok manusia duduk disalah satu ayunan yg terbuat dari besi ditaman itu.

Itu suara yang ku dengar tadi. Dari ayunan itu. Batin eren.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Samar-samar, dia merasa pernah melihat sosok itu.

'Kalau tidak salah,,'

Dengan perasaan ragu, eren menghampiri sosok itu.

"Haloo,"

Eren menyapa setelah benar2 berada di dekat sosok itu.

Dia-pria-berambut hitam- dan saat kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap Eren, mata hitamnya yang tajam membuat Eren membeku seketika.

Tentu saja dia pernah melihat orang ini, dia-

"Hallo, namaku eren Jaeger, kalau tidak salah kau orang baru kan disini. Aku tetanggamu. Aku tinggal persis di depan rumahmu. Salam kenal,," Eren mengulurkan tangan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Surai hitam itu menatap tangan Eren yang menggantung -minta dijabat-, masih diposisinya. Tidak bergerak.

Dan eren baru menyadari perasaan anehnya terhadap sosok ini.

"Uau." kata eren keras-keras. Mata hijaunya melebar terkejut. Tanpa aba-aba Eren menarik tangan pria itu untuk berdiri.

"Ayo ikut denganku." kata Eren sambil menarik si rambut eboni.

.

.

.

Eren POV

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Kata-kaa itu kembali mengingatkanku kalau seharusnya aku masih waras.

Dia benar-benar aneh.

Anak ini aneh.

Tidak. Bukan anak. Walaupun tingginya dibawahku, bisa dibilang dia bisa lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun diatasku.

Aku menelan ludah sambil menuangkan air panas pada gelas didepanku.

Dia masih disana. Duduk disebrang meja makanku tanpa bersuara. Mata hitamnya dan wajah datarnya tidak berubah sejak tadi. Tidak bersuara. Bahkan ketik Aku memintanya untuk berganti pakaian, dia hanya menatapku cukup lama sebelum benar-benar memakai pakaian yang telah bersih. Menggantikan pakaiannya yang penuh dengan darah.

Ya. Darah.

Tapi darah siapa?

Ketika Aku menyuruhnya membersihkan diri dan dia bertelanjang dada di depanku tadi -yang sempat membuatku syok sebentar- Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan luka.

Sedikit pun.

Tubuh putih dan pucatnya benar-benar masih mulus tanpa gores.

Lalu darah itu darimana?

Dan anehnya. Semua pertanyaanku tidak bisa kukeluarkan.

Dan disinilah aku akhirnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan bajuku yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya, Aku membimbingnya ke dapur dan membuat susu coklat hangat.

Suara denting sendok dan gelas kaca beradu. Membuat keheningan sedikit terpecahkan.

"Minumlah, Ibuku bilang kalau susu coklat bisa membuatmu hangat." Aku meletakan gelas itu didepannya.

Dia masih tak bergeming.

Aku menunggu.

Tak lama. Apa yang Aku harapkan terjadi.

Tangan pucat itu terulur ke arah gelas yang penuh dengan coklat susu yang kubuat.

Penampilannya kini lebih manusiawi. Dengan kaos lengan panjang dibalut kardigan dengan neck huruf V yang hampir menenggelamkan telapak tangannya.

Sangat berbeda dengan tadi.

Ya. Tadi.

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Ya. Gila.

Jika Aku waras Aku tidak mungkin menyeret orang dihadapanku ini ke rumahku. Aku tidak kenal dengannya-err- walaupun dia tinggal didepan rumahku dan jelas-jelas adalah tetanggaku.

Jika Aku waras, ketika menyadari ditaman tadi seperti apa penampilan orang ini. Seharusnya Aku syok, takut, dan histeris -ditambah jeritan mungkin-, lalu lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Jika Aku waras seharusnya Aku berteriak kolosal minta tolong. Atau buru-buru menelpon polisi. jika Aku waras Aku tidak mungkin membawanya kemari, kekamarku, menyuruhnya berganti pakaian, dan membersihkan diri, lalu menawarinya susu coklat hangat.

Tapi tidak, semua itu tidak kulakukan.

seharusnya Aku ngeri ketika melihat darah yang berceceran diwajah dan baju bagian atasnya, atau terkejut setengah mati ketika menyadari tidak ada segores lukapun ditubuh pria ini ketika Aku melihatnya topless didepanku ketika berganti pakaian. Kulitnya pucat, mulus tanpa cela-dengan otot-otot yang terawat dan perut-stop memikirkan hal ini.

Aku seharusnya-menelpon polisi.

Aku seharusnya-bertanya pada pria kecil ini. Tunggu-bukan karena sosoknya lebih kecil dariku umurnya juga lebih muda kan?

Bertanya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berkumpul di otakku tapi mulut ini susah sekali membuka.

Apa karena syok.

Mungkin. atau, Ya tentu saja.

Seharusnya Aku langsung mengintrogasinya dengan puluhan kata tanya kenapa?

Kenapa ada darah ditubuhmu sementara tidak ada luka secuilpun ditubuhmu?

Kenapa kau sendirian ditaman yang dingin dan bersalju dengan kemeja tipis?

Kenapa Tanpa alas kaki?

Kenapa kau duduk ditaman tanpa merasa kedinginan?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Tapi semuanya tertahan begitu saja ditenggorokanku.

Satu bayangan yang mengerika dipikiranku adalah: Dia habis membunuh orang, lalu kabur dengan darah sang korban menyiprati dirinya dan berembunyi ditaman. Persisi seperti filmfilm yang pernah kutonton. Film dengan genre chrime, thriler, horor, atau apapun yang banyak pembunuhan dan darah.

Tapi, hey ekspresinya sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang habis membunuh, well-sebenarnya aku tidak dapat membaca ekspresi dari wajah dtar bagai tembok itu, dan lagi kenapa harus sembunyi ditaman? Duduk di ayunan pula?

Tidak. Pasti bukan itu.

Tapi apa.

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk tak jauh darinya.

Kedua alisnya mengernyit ketika meminum isi gelas itu.

Mungkin kemanisan.

Tapi, entah kenapa Aku tersenyum.

Salahku karena Aku penyuka manis sejati.

Aku membuka mulut tapi tidak keluar satu katapun.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? " tanyaku dengan ekspresi polos seperti biasa dan dibarengi senyum.

Sangat berlawanan dengan kacaunya pikiranku.

Tubuh dan otakku sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Pria berambut hitam itu meletakan susu coklat yang tinggal setengah isi. Belum menjawab.

"Siapa namamu?" aku masih tetap bertanya tanpa perubahan ekspresi awalku.

Mata hitamnya menatapku. Entah karena perasaanku saja atau karena kesyokanku, Aku merinding. Rasa merinding yang sama saat pertama kali Aku melihat pria itu turun dari mobil beberapa hari lalu saat malam dengan penerangan seadanya.

Perasaan merinding yang sama. Aneh. Tapi bukan merinding karena takut.

"Rivaille"

.

.

.

Suara laki-laki berambut hitam itu berat dan dalam. Membuat mata hijau Eren membulat dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Sejenak suasana hening. Baru saja Eren ingin mengeluarkan kata Tanya kenapa tapi ditahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar tadi? Ditaman maksudku. Revaille-,,?" Eren bertanya. Entah kenapa menyebut nama pria itu banar-benar terasa aneh dilidahnya. Jika dilihat, mungkin umurnya lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dari Eren.

Pemilik surai hitam itu tidak menjawab.

"Mmm, maaf -,," Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Baka tulen.

Kenapa Aku harus yang meminta maaf. Batin Eren.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau ditempat itu, kau tahu. Dicuaca seperti ini, mm, " Eren ragu-ragu. "Dengan penampilan yang, " 'Mengerikan' lanjutnya dalam hati. Tapi memilih untuk menggantungkan kalimatnya-lagi-.

Rivaile menatap ke arah lain.

Hening.

Dan entah kenapa eren menjadi sebal.

Seharusnya Dia takut. Bukan perasaan kesal karena Revaille tidak menjawab seperti sekarang.

Aneh.

Eren merasa dirinya aneh.

Baru saja mulut mungil eren akan terbuka kembali dan hampir mengeluarkan kata kenapa-kenapa diotaknya dan segala protes -ketika didengarnya suara deru mobil.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille berdiri.

Eren sedikit terkejut.

Dia menatap Revaile yang memandang keluar jedela dapur yang tertutup. Tatapannya seolah menembus kain horden sekaligus kaca itu.

Eren mengerti.

"Orang tuamu sudah pulang." kata Eren.

Seharusnya bukan kata itu yang dikeluarkannya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Eren berdiri dan berjalan pelan. Revaile mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Aku rasa, Aku hanya bias mengantarkanmu sampai sini, tidak apa-apa bukan." kata Eren sesampainya dipintu depan rumahnya.

Awalnya Dia ingin mengantar Rivaille sampai rumahnya, tapi ketika menatap rumah besar yang sebagian gelap disebrang sana, Eren merasa takut. Bayangan darah diwajah dan pakaian Rivaille tiba-tiba diingatnya lagi. Padahal, ketika didapur bersama revaile tadi rasa takut itu tidak ada. Menyadari kenyataan mengerikan tadi Eren menggigil pelan. Bukan karena dingin, tapi karena-

Sentuhan dingin ditangannya membuat Eren tersadar kembali.

Dingin.

Ya.

Tangan Rivaile terasa dingin seperti udara malam ini.

Bukankah tadi Dia minum susu coklat, seharusnya dinginnya sedikit berkurang bukan. Batin eren. Entah ada hubungannya atau tidak antara tangan Revaille yang dingin dan susu coklat buatannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh kening Eren.

"Terimakasih, Eren."

Suara berat itu terdengar begitu dekat sehingga-sejenak-Eren berhenti bernafas.

Sedikit terkejut.

Dan mematung.

Dia Baru sadar setelah beberapa detik berlalu, sadar kalau tangan pucat dan dingin itu tidak lagi menyentuhnya , dan sadar kalau tadi Revaille mencium keningnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Sir, ini pesanan anda. " seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke pada pria tinggi berambut sama didepannya.

"Trms, Miss Petra,,"

Wanita yang dipanggil Miss Petra hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan terlalu formal Sir Irvin. Kita sudah lama berteman bukan? "

Irvin hanya tersenyum . Dia dan Petra memang telah berteman sejak dibangku kuliah kedokteran.

Wanita pirang itu telah menjadi dokter anak sekarang sementara Irvin menjadi spesialis bedah.

"Bagaimana kabar Hanji dan anakmu? "

Sejenak Petra melihat keterkejutan disana.

"Hanji terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara ini karena -yah- Revaille sedikit nakal sekarang. Padahal tidak seharusnya Dia keluar rumah." Irvin berkata dengan ekspresi normal kembali.

"Pasti bosan jika setiap hari harus dirumah, mungkin Revaille ingin sedikit hiburan atau bahkan mungkin teman." kata Petra.

Wanita muda itu mengerti bagaimana kondisi anak sahabatnya itu. Badannya sangat ringkih sehingga tidak diperbolehkan lama-lama berada di luar ruangan. Irvin tidak menyebutkan lebih detail tentang penyakit anaknya. Wanita itu sendiri belum pernah melihat anak Irvin seperti apa. Dia hanya mengetahui kondisi anak itu dari Irvin. Tapi ketika menyadari kalau Hanji Zoe-istrinya yang seorang designer-juga harus turun tangan. Berarti memang penyakit anak itu parah.

"Ya, mungkin memang Dia butuh seorang teman." kata Irvin datar.

Petra sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan kosong temannya itu.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau hubungi Aku saja,,, Sir-Irvin" Petra tersenyum geli sebelum keluar dari ruangan Irvin.

Sementara, pandangan Irvin beralih dari pintu yang baru saja ditutup ke arah bungkusan di atas mejanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Jean pada Armin ketika mendapati si pirang terlihat serius dengan koran didepannya.

"Berita aneh. Seorang meninggal diserang binatang buas." kata Armin sambil menutup korannya.

"Bukannya binatang buas seharusnya ada dihutan, kenapa bisa sampai dikota?" tanya Jean.

Selama ini kota Shina terbilang tentram. Walaupun memang sepi dengan sedikit penduduk, tapi tindak kejahatan dan pembunuhan tergolong minim.

Binatang buas? Apa pula itu? Batin Jean.

"Entahlah, mungkin semacam anjing liar begitu-"

"Aku datang." suara Eren memutus obrolan mereka. Dia membawa nampan berisi makanan kering dan pai. Mikasa dibelakangnya membawa minuman dalam gelas.

"Ibumu memang hebat dalam urusan makanan." Jean menyambar sepotong pai ceri sebelum Eren benar-benar meletakannya dimeja.

Eren memberinya tatapan protes.

Mereka duduk diatas karpet dikamar Eren. Membentuk lingkaran.

Hari minggu ini adalah jatah kunjungan di rumah Eren.

"Apa Connie tidak datang?" tanya Mikasa.

Jean angkat bahu.

"Katanya ada urusan bersama ibunya." Armin menjawab sambil meraih gelas berisi es jeruk.

Obrolan mereka berempat dilanjutkan sampai bulatan pai ceri di tengah-tengah mereka tinggal seperempat.

Merasa tidak ada percakapan yang penting lagi. Armin berdiri dan menuju jendela kamar. Menatap keluar.

"Itu rumah tetangga baru yang waktu itu kau bilang kan Eren?" tanya Armin tiba-tiba.

Eren yang tengah berebut pai dengan Jean dan saling cubit pipi menghentikan pertikaian kecil itu.

Mata hijaunya melebar sebentar.

Dia melihat ke arah Armin yang tengah menatap rumah besar dengan gaya klasik tepat dihadapannya.

Kamar Eren memang persis berhadapan dengan serambi depan rumah itu. Rumah berlantai dua yang selalu sepi.

"Sekarang terlihat lebih baik." Jean muncul didekat Armin-terlalu dekat malah-.

"Apanya yang lebih baik, dari dulu memang seperti itu bukan?" tanya Mikasa. Dia masih dalam posisinya duduk disamping Eren.

"Walaupun tidak ada penghuninya tapi rumah itu ada yang merawat." tambah Mikasa.

"Maksudku, sekarang sudah ada yang menempati jadi tidak terlihat dingin dan suram seperti dulu." Jean berkilah -ada sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"Jean benar, walaupun dulu rumah itu tetap beraih dan terawat karena ada yang mengurusnya. Spertinya sekarng terlihat lebih 'hidup' karena ada yg tinggal disana." jelas Armin.

"Dan. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya anak yang Eren bilang 'seumuran' dengan kita tidak mendaftar sekolah ditempat kita." Mikasa berkata dan sukses membuat Eren yang sejak tadi terdiam sambil sibuk-atau pura-pura sibuk-menggigit pai menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eehhhhh, tapi itu memang benar kok, dia-,," Eren berhenti tiba-tiba.

Ketiga temannya menatap heran.

"Yeahh, mikasa benar." Eren melanjutkan karena tidak ingin ditatap seperti itu.

Entah kenapa ingatannya melayang pada malam 'berdarah' dua hari lalu.

Sudah dua hari. Dan keadaan rumah tetangganya masih sama seperti pertama mereka pindah.

"Aku akan mengambil minum lagi." kata Eren sambil bergegas keluar kamar.

Jika diteruskan, mungkin teman-temannya akan heran dengan sikap anehnya.

Sesampainya didapur. Eren membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman rasa jeruk dan es batu.

Sebuah gundukan aneh terongkok diatas meja makan.

Eren mendekatinya.

"Ara,, itu dari tetangga baru kita." Suara wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibunya membuat Eren tersentak kaget. Baru saja dia ingin menyentuh bungkusan itu.

Carla jeager tersenyum geli melihat anak laki-lakinya kaget.

"Tetangga?" tanya Eren.

"Tetangga didepan rumah. Nyonya Hanji -namanya- dia meminta maaf karena baru bisa berkunjung ke rumah kita padahal mereka sudah pindah seminggu lebih. Kau tahu, Dia seorang designer. Pasti sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai tidak sempat menyapa para tetangganya." Carla membuka lemari tempat makanan ringan dan mengambil beberapa bungkus coklat.

"Apa dia datang sendiri?" tanya Eren penasarn. Jika saja dia turun dari tadi pasti dia bisa bertemu dengan tetangga barunya.

"Yah. Sendiri. Tadi Aku menyebut nyonya Hanji bukan, tidak ada nama lain."

Eren sedikit kecewa.

"Dia wanita yang penuh semangat dan terkadang bicaranya sedikit aneh, tapi Ibu yakin Dia orang yang baik. Suaminya bekerja di rumah sakit di bagian bedah. Sir Irvin kalau tidak salah namanya, dan juga, anak mereka, Revaille."

Deg.

Nama itu langsung membuat Eren tegang seketika. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadin malam itu-lagi-.

". . Anaknya menderita penyakit aneh sehingga tidak diperbolehkan keluar." Carla melanjutkan.

"Penyakit aneh?" Eren tidak mengerti.

Jika memang aneh Dia membenarkan tapi jika penyakit, Eren tidak yakin.

Seinggat bocah berambut coklat itu Rivaille tidak seperti orang sakit. Dia sehat. Bisa berjalan. Tapi memang aneh.

"Kondisinya badannya lemah jadi Dia hanya bisa berbaring saja dikamarnya atau diam dirumah. Kedua orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan anak itu sekolah, atau keluar rumah."

"Nahh,," carla berbalik dan mendapati Eren masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Nanti, ibu ingin minta tolong padamu,,"

.

.

.

Minta tolong yang dimaksud ibunya tadi siang ternyata membuat eren sedikit galau.

"Kenapa harus sekarang Bu? Ini kan sudah malam?" Protes Eren ketika Ibunya memberi sekotak pai yang terbungkus rapi. Bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk tetangga mereka: tetangga baru didepan rumah tepatnya.

"Ini baru jam tujuh lewat sedikit Eren sayang. Tadinya Ibu ingin menyuruhmu memberikan ini siang atau sore tadi. Tapi Kau tau sendiri bukan teman-temanmu baru pulang beberapa menit yang lalu."

Bibir Eren maju dua senti.

Hari ini cowok berambut coklat itu memang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan ketiga temannya ikut makan malam dirumahnya. Entah karena memang Ibunya jago masak dan membuat makanan enak atau memang mereka masih betah di rumah Eren.

Tidak ada gunanya juga menyalahkan mereka yang pulang sampai larut, toh Aku juga sering seperti itu jika main dirumah mereka. Batin Eren.

"Ibu tidak enak jika tidak memberi sesuatu pada mereka. Itung-itung salam perkenalan menjadi tetangga yang baik,," Carla melanjutkan sambil bersenandung.

Eren menatap bungkusan ditangannya dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." kata Eren akhirnya.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Eren sedikt ragu ketika sampai di depan rumah tetangga barunya. Entah kenapa rumah besar itu terlihat sedikit memyeramkan baginya. Apalagi tidak semua lampu dirumah itu menyala.

Rasanya ingin sekali dia meletakan kue titipan ibunya didepan pintu lalu kabur.

Tapi tidak, Eren tidak bisa melakukan itu, disamping ingin membawa citra baik Ibunya, jauh didalam hati, alasan terbesar Eren mau melakukan hal itu adalah rasa penasaran.

Penasaran ingin bertemu kembali dengan Revaille.

Dengan sedikit gemetar Eren mengulurkan tangan untuk menekan bel.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Apa mereka tidak ada dirumah ya? Batin Eren.

Tangannya terulur kembali dan hendak menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok hitam dengan mata berkilat.

"Huwaaaa,," Eren terlonjak kaget dan mundur selangkah.

"Hooo, ada tamu rupanya~," suara seorang wanita-err- atau lebih baik disebut seperti itu membuat Eren menyudahi acara terkejutnya.

Wanita itu - dengan rambut dikuncir serta kacamata kotak yang membingkai wajahnya - tersenyum ke arah Eren.

"Anoo,, maaf malam-malam begini mengganggu anda. Aku Eren Jaeger. Tetangga depan rumah anda. Aku mengantarkan titipan dari Ibuku." Eren menyerahkan bungkusan ditangannya pada si empu rumah.

"Hmm,, Aku Hanji Zoe, kau boleh memanggilku Hanji. Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Carla" wanita itu menjawab sambil menerima bungkusan dari Eren.

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nee~, apa kau mau mampir dlu sambil minum teh?" tawar Hanji seolah mengerti pikiran anak muda didepannya.

"Umm,," Eren ragu-ragu.

Tapi, sebelum Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, wanita berkacamata itu sudah menarik lengannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri,," kata Hanji ramah dengan senyum lebar setelah menyuruh Eren duduk.

"Mau teh, kopi, susu? " lanjut wanita itu menawarkan.

"Umm, teh,,teh susu saja." balas Eren dengan malu-malu.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar." Hanji menghilang kemudian. Meninggalkan Eren yang tengah duduk kaku diruang tamu itu.

Dia memandang sekeliling. Ruang tamu mewah dengan desain –lagi-lagi- klasik.

Lantainya dilapisi permadani dengan bulu yang lembut sehingga walaupun memakai kaos kakipun Eren masih bisa merasakannya. Ada sebuah meja panjang dipojokan . Hanya ada vas bunga disana.

Dinding ruangan polos tanpa ada bingkai-bingkai yang terpasang.

Eren sibuk sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada sosok yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikan tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Saat mata Eren menyapu ruangan untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini matanya terpaku pada sepasang manik obsidan milik pria bersurai hitam.

Tanpa sadar Eren bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ri,,vaille,"

Menyebut namanya pelan, Eren bisa merasakan jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang.

Entah bagaimana caranya -atau memang Revaille telah berjalan kearahnya- kini pria dengan wajah datar itu sudah ada didepannya.

"Rivaille,, halo. Apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Rutuk Eren dalam hati.

Rivaille memandang Eren sebentar.

"Mmm, ano, " Eren merasa sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu oleh pria didepannya yang masih membisu.

Rivaille tetap sama, masih diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Jika dipikir ulang kali ini revialle juga aneh-menurut Eren-.

Rivaille hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih tipis dan celana berwarna hitam dan –lagi-lagi- tanpa kaus kaki atau alas kaki.

Memang malam ini cuaca tenang, tidak sedang turun salju. tapi tetap saja masih musim dingin. Padahal Eren sendiri memakai baju berlapis-lapis diakhiri dengan jaket tebal serta kaus kaki.

Sedangkan revaille, penampilannya benar-benar aneh.

Apa dia tidak kedinginan. Pikir Eren.

"Eren."

Sejenak, Eren bisa merasakan ada gelitik aneh ketika pria berambut hitam itu menyebut namanya.

Suara berat dan dalam milik revaille benar-benar sangat disukai oleh surai berambut coklat itu.

Eren sadar kalau jarak mereka sudah tereleminasi.

Eren juga sadar ketika tiba-tiba revaille mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Rivaille,," Eren kembali menggumamkan namanya. Sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba badannya menggigil.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Suara Hanji Zoe membuat Eren kemblai tersadar. Dia menyadari Revaille telah menjaga jarak.

"Hmm, Rivaille, dia tetangga Depan rumah kita." Hanji menatap Revaille sebentar sebelum tersenyum pada Eren.

Hanji meletakkan secangkir teh susu yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap diatas meja.

Eren yang tadi berdiri duduk kembali dan Revaille duduk disebelahnya.

Surai hitam itu tidak lagi menatapnya seperti tadi. Dia duduk dengan normal seperti biasa. menatap dinding.

Tadi itu apa. Batin Eren.

Entah hanya perasanku saja atau tadi memang Revaille mengendus leherku. Pikir Eren.

"Eren. Dia anakku satu-satunya, namanya Revialle. Maaf Aku lupa memberitahumu. " kata Hanji sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau blum pernah melihatnya kan? " lanjut Hanji melihat wajah bingung Eren.

"Kenapa Revialle tidak sekolah?" pertanyaan polos Eren sontak membuat Hanji terdiam sesaat.

"Mm, Revilalle sakit,,dia-"

"Sakit?" potong Eren. Lalu buru-buru menutupi mulutnya yang ceroboh dengan tangan.

Eren menggumamkan kata maaf pelan.

"Revialle tidak bias berada diluar ,-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Hanji menggantug dan Eren menyadari itu.

"Ibuku bilang, Revialle punya suatu penyakit." Eren berusaha membantu.

Sekilas dia melihat ekspresi Hanji yang Eren tidak mengerti.

"Yahh, seperti itu. " Hanji tidak berniat melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pasti membosankan tinggal dirumah setiap hari." kata Eren sambil meraih cangkir teh susunya. Dia meminum sedikit demi sedikit sambil melirik Revaille yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku mau menjadi temanmu." Eren menawarkan diri dengan senyum lebar.

Diluar dugaan, Revaille mendengus dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin berteman."

Hening.

Eren membatu dan siap hancur berkeping-keping.

Senyumnya memudar.

"ohh, Eren sayang. Lupakan saja, Rivaille memang seperti itu. Maafkan yah." Hanji menatap Revaille sebentar sebelum kembali tersenyum pada Eren.

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm." Dia menjawab singkat. Masih melirik Revaille yang tengah menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau mau cerita bagaimana sekolahmu?" Hanji berkata.

"Aku sekolah di Akademi Shina, kelas dua."

Lalu Eren mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai sekolah, guru dan teman2nya. Sementara Hanji mendengarkan dengan tekun sesekali kacamatanya berkilat aneh.

Cerita Eren berhenti ketika menyadari ada yang aneh pada Revialle, Dia memegangi perutnya dan tiba-tiba batuk-batuk.

Seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi, secepat kilat hanji mendatangi revaille . Pria bersuarai hitam itu terlihat kesakitan. setengah membungkuk sambil menutup mulutnya. Terdengar erangan pelan dan kemudian batuk-batuk lagi.

"Mm, Eren, maaf. Sepertinya kita akan bercerita banyak dihari lain. Tidak keberatan kan jika kau pulang kerumahmu sekarang? lagipula sudah malam,," Hanji berkata sambil mencoba tersenyum. Tapi tidak bisa membohongi Eren. Ada kepanikan jelas di wajah wanita berambut coklat itu.

"B-baiklah. Kalau begitu Aku pulang dulu." Eren ikut panik.

"Maaf yah,," Hanji berkata saat Eren berdiri dan membungkukan badannya pamit pulang. terlihat sedikit menyesal.

"Iya, aku mengerti, trms atas minumannya," Eren berkata sebelum benar-benar berderap pergi. Masih mencoba melihat Revaille dengan ekor matanya. Pria itu terlihat masih menahan sakit.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau semalam kerumah itu? " tanya Mikasa.

Eren menagngguk sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah.

"Lalu?"tanya Mikasa melihat mimik aneh Eren. Entah kenapa setiap membicarakan tetangga baru itu sikap Eren benar-benar berbeda. Dia akan menggantung kalimatnya kemudian menatap dengan pandangan kosong-melamun-

"Maksudmu?" Eren balas bertanya.

"Mereka bagaimana?"

"Aku pikir mereka keluarga baik dan mereka mempunyai anak laki-laki. Hanya saja,,"

"Hanya saja,," Mikasa ikut meniru ucapan Eren. Dalam hati bersyukur karena ternyata hanya anak laki-laki, bukan seorang anak perempuan cantik seperti yang dipikirkannya.(Mikasa jelouse mode on).

"Anak mereka punya penyakit jadi tidak bisa lama2 berada diluar rumah." Eren menjelaskan.

Masih ingat bagaimana semalam Revaille meringgis kesakitan dan batuk-batuk hebat.

Tapi bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Eren.

Jika memang Revaille sakit kenapa pria itu hanya memakai pakaian yang tidak layak pakai dimusim dingin. Eren tidak habis pikir.

Dan ekspresi Hanji waktu itu,,

Eren mencoba mengingat-ngat kembali.

Aku pikir keluarga itu tidak aneh. Yang aneh hanya anak itu, Rivaille. Batin Eren.

.

.

.

PS (lagi)

selesaiiiiiii

hahahaaa (baru chapter 1 aja udah nguras tenaga n pikiran)

oia, saya lupa bilang kalau ini multichapter ya. soalnya ceritanya masih panjanggggggg ,,, pake banget (sok tau, padahal lanjutannya aja belum diketik)

Pokonya salam kenal sekali lagi kepada semua reader yang baca & trimaksih udah baca fic abal saya *chuu

R&R Please *chuu


	2. Chapter 2

PS: ini fic paporite n pertama akuh. Sebelumnya maaf kalo banyak typo n geje ga ketulungan.

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

Rating: T mungkin atau T+ atau M * ngga bisa nentuin rating pokonya #bungkuk dalem-dalem

Pairing: RevaillexEren

Genre: Romance boleh, Mystery bisa, Supranatural, Pokonya suasananya bayangin aja film Let Me In yang surem-surem romantis (?) gimana gitu _

Warnign: BxB, AU parahh, mudah-mudahan ngga OOC banget, Typo & Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, pokonya banyak yang lainnya

Don't Like Don't Read (tapi read aja yah, pleasee #kedip manja)

* * *

Chapter 2

Disebuah markas kepolisian besar kota shina.

Seorang officer memasuki ruang kepala divisi bagian laporan kasus dan perkara.

"Kasus gelandangan lagi?" tanya seorang berambut pirang. Reiner.

Sosok yang baru masuk tadi menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada atasannya.

"Apa ada yang mengurus kelanjutan kasusnya Berthold?" Reiner bertanya.

Sosok berambut hitam yang bernama Berthold hanya angkat bahu, kemudian menghempaskan diri di sofa berwarna coklat didekatnya.

Reiner memeriksa berkas-berkas yang dibawa bawahannya tadi dan menelitinya.

"Rata-rata dari mereka adalah para gelandangan yang tidak punya keluarga. Mereka meninggal dengan luka yang mengerikan. Masih dalam proses otopsi. "

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan narkoba seperti biasa?" tanya Reiner.

Berthold tidak menjawab.

"Untuk saat ini, mungkin itu alasan yang tepat untuk publik."

Reiner menatap Berthold yg tengah menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oficer muda itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Eren baru saja pulang dari rumah Armin. Seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini tidak terlalu malam. Lagipula, dirumah si pirang tadi Eren sudah mengerjakan PR sehingga sesampainya dirumah dia bisa langsung tidur.

Seperti dejavu. Ingatan Eren berkelana pada malam waktu itu.

Malam dimana Rivaille dengan darah ditubuhnya.

Eren merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba merasa takut.

"Memangnya kenapa harus takut? dia kan manusia juga, lagipula hanya darah, tatake Eren." surai coklat itu menggumam pelan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tak akan lama lagi dia akan melewati taman di komplek perumahan seperti biasa. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Seharusnya dia tidak merasa takut seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa malam ini perasannya sedikit tidak enak.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin sih Rivaille akan ditaman seperti waktu itu, diayunan dan aku akan mengajaknya kerumah lagi. Tidak mungkin-"

'krieett'

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Eren sontak membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menegang. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

'Tidak mungkin' batin Eren.

Ingin rasanya dia melewati taman yang berjarak lima meter didepannya dan lari sekencang mungkin.

Tapi entah kenapa kakinya sulit sekali bergerak.

Bukannya kabur, Eren malah mendekati taman itu dan masuk kedalam.

"Rivaillee,,"

Eren memanggil dengan suara pelan.

Bagaiman jika itu bukan Rivaille.

Tiba-tiba otaknya berpikir. Bagaimana jika sosok yang kini ada di ayunan dan membelakanginya bukan tetangganya. Melainkan orang lain, orang jahat,, atau hantu.

Oke. Kata terakhir sukses membuat Eren merinding dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sosok itu bergerak dan berdiri dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Eren yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya terpaksa berhenti dan terlonjak kaget.

Lampu taman yang memang agak remang membuat pandangan iris hijau emerald Eren bisa memastikan bahwa sosok itu adalah Rivaille tetangganya.

Dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celan hitam.

Apa dia tidak ganti baju? Batin Eren.

Tanpa disadarinya, kini Rivaille sudah berada di hadapannya, membuat Eren sport jantung entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" suara rendah itu keluar dari mulut berwajah datar Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sama sekali tidak melihat kilat di mata hitam Rivaille sesaat tadi sambil melihat leher mulus agak kecoklatan milik Eren.

"Pergi dari sini."

Kening Eren berkerut.

Pergi. Apa maksudnya. Dia mengusirku begitu. Eren tersadar. Segera dia memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku hanya lewat, lagipula ini taman umum kan, siapapun bebas datang kesini." Eren memajukan bibirnya cemberut.

Padahal tadi dia mengkwatirkan Rivaille setngah mati, tapi cowok itu menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Hening .

"Kau baru pulang? " tiba-tiba Rivaille bertanya. Eren terkejut.

Ternyata dia bisa bicara juga. Batinnya.

"Ya, aku dari rumah temanku." Eren menjawab.

Dia melihat Rivaille duduk di undakan yang terbuat dari semen. Eren mengikutinya dan duduk di samping pria berambut hitam itu. Mengacuhkan permukaan yang basah karena embun dan tumpukan salju.

Lagi-lagi suasana hening menyelimuti kedua orang itu.

Eren ingin bertanya. Tapi banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepalanya sehingga mulutnya tidak mau membuka.

Dia melihat ke arah kaki Rivaille.

"Rivaille,, mm, uh, ano,," Eren terlihat susah bicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan bocah." kata Rivaille dingin.

Eren mengernyit.

"Ehh? Aku bukan bocah, lagipula umurmu mungkin hanya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua dariku kan." Eren kembali merenggut.

Dia bisa mendengar Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Aku,," Eren kembali bersuara ketika Rivaille tidak lagi membuka mulut.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Eren bertanya dengan nada kekanakan dan polos.

Rivaille menoleh untuk melihat si rambut coklat disampingnya. Jika saja lampu ditaman sangat terang, Rivaille pasti sudah melihat semburat merah dipipi Eren.

"Aku,,-tidak." jawab Rivaille pendek.

Eren merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban pria disampingnya.

Hening lagi.

Eren mengabaikan sejuta pertanyaan yang berkumpul dikepalnya yang memaksa ingin keluar.

"Rivaille, apa kau sering kemari?"

"Hn."

"Maksudku malam-malam begini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu keluar rumah disiang hari." Eren melanjutkan.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Rivaille menjawab, " Aku tidak bisa keluar siang hari."

Eren tidak begitu mengerti tapi dia mengacuhkannya. Perlahan dia menggeser duduknya supaya lebih dekat pada Rivaille.

"Apa kau selalu keluar malam setiap hari?" tanya Eren. Dia ingat kalau kedua orang tua Rivaille-Hanji dan Irvin- menurut pandangannya terlalu mengekang Rivaille. Buktinya keluar rumah saja harus malam-malam. Eren yakin kalau Rivaille pasti kabur dan merasa bosan dirumah.

Oh oh pikiran Eren benar-benar pemikiran anak-anak.

"Tidak juga."

"Bagus." Eren menaikan suaranya entah karena senang atau apa, mata hijaunya berbinar.

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam aku mengajakmu keluar? Kita pergi ke kota bersama. Kau anak baru, pasti belum tahu wilayah ini kan? Itung-itung jalan-jalan. Aku akan menunjukan tempat-tempat yang menarik dikota ini." Eren berbicara dengan semangat memburu titan.

Mata hitam Rivaille menatap mata hijau Eren tajam.

"Aku serius. Besok aku akan menunggumu disini. Aku akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa." Eren menambahkan sambil tersenyum. Menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Dalam hati dia kembali mengutuki diri.

Bagaimana aku bisa langsung blak-blakan begini? Bagaimana jika dia menolak? Aku merasa seperti mengajak Rivaille kencan. Batin Eren malu.

"Baiklah." suara berat Rivaille memecah pikiran Eren.

.

.

.

"Apa dia masih sering keluar rumah? " Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang pada seorang wanita bekuncir kuda.

"Hanya malam hari."

"Bagaimanapun kita harus melarangnya keluar. Kau melihat berita kan, bagaimanapun juga, Dia tidak boleh keluar rumah dan melakukannya lagi."

"Aku mengerti Irvin. Aku akan coba bicara padanya." Hanji Zoe keluar dari ruangan kerja suaminya.

"Disamping aku mengkhwatirkannya, aku juga mengkhwatirkanmu. Aku harap kau juga berhati-hati.". Tambah Hanji sambil meraih gagang pintu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak yang kau bawa masuk kerimah kita kemari malam itu?" Irvin belum ingin Hanji meninggalkannya.

Wanita berkacamata itu menghela nafas.

"Dia hanya anak-anak, kelas dua Junior School, dia tetangga depan rumah kita." Hanji menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana reaksi Rivaille?"

Masih sambil memunggungi Irvin Hanji menjawab, "anak itu akan baik-baik saja." setelah itu debam pintu terdengar. Menyusul keheningan didalam ruangan Irvin.

.

.

.

"Eren sudah pulang duluan?" Mikasa mengulang perkataan Armin dengan tanya ketika bertanya dimana si surai coklat yang biasa brisik mengajak pulang pada si pirang.

"Iya, tidak tahu tiba-tiba setelah bel berbunyi dia langsung pulang dan tidak ingin main seperi biasa." Armin menjawab sambil membuka loker untuk berganti sepatu.

Mikasa masih mematung disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Armin heran.

"Biasanya dia selalu mampir sepulang sekolah. Rasanya aneh jika Eren langsung pulang kerumahnya. Apalagi tidak bilang padaku. Kirim email pun tidak." Mikasa protes. Dia memang tidak sekelas dengan Eren dan Armin.

"Memang sih, hari ini Eren sedikit aneh?"

"Aneh?" lagi-lagi Mikasa membeo.

"Dikelas tadi dia sering bengong terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Bahkan tadi sempat ditegur guru karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran."

"Ayo kita kerumahnya." ajak Mikasa langsung.

"Eehhhhh,," Armin yang telah selesai memakai sepatu menatap Mikasa terkejut. " kenapa harus kesana?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Eren. Siapa tahu dia sakit atau apa. Sehingga hari ini bersikap aneh."

Armin terkekeh pelan. dari dulu sikap protektif Mikasa pada Eren memang tidak berubah.

"Tenang saja Mikasa. Eren sudah mengirim email padaku kalau hari ini dia memang tidak ingin diganggu. Dia baik-baik saja kok, lagipula, mungkin Eren ingin istirahat sebentar. Tidak mungkin kan setiap pulang sekolah dia main terus."

Mikasa membenarkan perkataan Armin dalam hati.

"Ya sudah. Nanti aku akan mengirim email padanya." akhirnya Mikasa berkata.

Mereka berdua keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Aku hanya berpikir Eren terlalu terobsesi pada tetangga barunya." Mikasa berkata lagi ketika mereka berdua berjalan pelan meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang luas.

"Kenapa kau beepikir begitu?" tanya Armin heran. Memang sih belakangan ini Eren selalu menyinggung-nyinggung tetangga depan rumahnya. Bahkan Eren sampai meluangkan waktu ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang berhubungan dengan penyakit.

Awalnya Armin pikir Eren hanya iseng. Tapi ketika tahu hal itu ada hubungannya dengan tetangga barunya, Armin memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Aku pikir dia sudah mendapat teman baru dan melupakan kita." kata Mikasa sambil menyembunyikan sebagian wajah pada syal warna merah yang selalu terlilit dilehernya.

Armin menyadari kalau Mikasa blushing.

"Maksudmu anak yang bernama Rivaille?" tanya Armin. Mereka sudah tahu nama anak tetangga baru dari Eren. Kalau menurut Armin sih wajar kalau Eren peduli pada Rivaille. Anak itu seharusnya bisa sekolah. Hanya karena punya penyakit aneh dia tidak diperbolehkan lama-lam didunia luar.

"Aku pikir bagus Eren bisa sedikit betah dirumah bukan karena mendapat teman baru. Dia kan selalu sendiri dirumahnya." Tambah Armin ketika Mikasa tidak kunjung menjawab.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya menunduk menatap salju yang dipijaknya.

"Hm. Kau benar."

.

.

.

Ini bukan kencan.

Ini bukan kencan.

Eren terus mengulang kata-kata itu dikepalanya.

Sejujurnya Eren belum pernah tahu kencan itu seperti apa. Dia sendiri belum pernah pergi bersama orang lain kecuali dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi. Ketika bersama Rivaille, entah kenapa Eren tetap keukeuh kalau mereka tengah kencan-walaupun ditolak oleh akal sehatnya-.

Sepulang sekolah tadi Eren langsung berderap pulang. Dia pamit sebentar pada Armin dan melupakan Mikasa saat itu. Besok pasti mikasa akan mengintrogasinya karen kabur tanpa bilang apapun padanya.

Tapi Eren tidak memusingkan hal itu. Saat ini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Rivaille.

Tepat pukul tujuh dia sudah rapi dan menemui Rivaille ditaman setelah sebelumnya memilih-milih pakaian layaknya seorang gadis yang akan pergi berkencan.

Memikirkan kencan lagi, Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat dan beralasan kalau acara memilih bajunya hanya ingin terlihat rapi dan err-menarik didepan Rivaille.

Dan disinilah Eren. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Rivaille di dalam bus yang menuju pusat kota.

Hari ini -menurut Eren- Rivaille terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Walaupun wajah datarnya tetap datar tapi penampilannya sempat membuat gadis-gadis yang melewati mereka diam-diam melirik ke arah Rivaille.

Masih sama seperti biasa dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Tapi penampilan Rivaille diperbarui dengan cardigan berkerah V dan jaket tebal. Eren melirik kebawah dan mendapati sepatu boot hitam dikaki Rivaille. Si surai coklat itu bersyukur karena tidak mendapati Rivaille yang tanpa alas kaki seperti biasa.

Diam-diam Eren trsenyum.

Dia melirik Rivaille yang tengah menatap keluar jendela menatap jalanan yang dilewati bus dengan kecepatan sedang. Sejak mereka berangkat dari taman tadi. Rivaille belum berkata apa-apa sampai sekarang.

Eren yang sebenarnya ingin bercerita banyak merasa tertahan karena melihat wajah damai Rivaille yang sepertinya sedang menikmati pemandangan jalanan.

"Mm, ehemm, etoo, Rivaille."

Eren buka suara, membuat surai hitam disampingnya mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap manik hijau Eren.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan dulu sebelum berkeliling." kata Eren.

Rivaille tidak lagi menatap mata Eren, tapi turun kelehernya.

"Belum." satu kata singkat dengan nada berat keluar dari mulut Rivaille.

Eren menyadari pipinya sedikit panas.

"Kau suka makanan apa? Aku sih sedikit ingat tempat makan disana karena sudah lama aku tidak ke kota."

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Rivaille balas bertanya.

"Ehh, aku? Uh, sebenarnya aku ingin makas sushi." Eren berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Kita makan sushi." Rivaille memutuskan.

Hening sesaat. Eren tidak mengiyakan atau menolak.

"Eren." suara berat itu kembali terdengar.

Lagi-lagi Eren merasa jantungnya dipacu dengan cepat. Entah kenapa ketika Rivaille memanggil dengan nama kecilny, rasanya senang bukan main.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah kemari?"

"Ha? Tentu saja. Walaupun memang sudah beberapa minggu lalu terakhir kali aku datang kemari bersama teman-temanku, tapi aku ingat jalan-jalannya. Tenang saja kita tidak akan tersesat." Eren menjelaskan, mengerti maksud Rivaille yang tersembunyi.

Jangan panggil aku Eren Jaeger jika tidak tahu kota sendiri. Begitu kata Eren dalam hati.

"Eren, umurmu berapa? "

"14 tahun lebih lima bulan. Kau sendiri Rivaille?"

Ada jeda sebelum Rivaille menjawab. "17 tahun, mungkin bisa kurang bisa lebih."

"Eh?" Eren tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun? Kau tidak tahu tanggal lahirmu?" Eren tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ulang tahun,," jeda " tidak. Aku tidak tahu ulang tahun itu seperti apa."

Walaupun Rivaille berkata datar dan terkesan tidak peduli, tapi Eren mengerti.

Bagaimana rasanya tidak pernah ulang tahun. Begitu pikir si surai coklat.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau nanti kau merayakan ulang tahun bersamaku." tawar Eren kekanakan.

Rivaille menatap Eren yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Tidak peduli akan dianggap aneh oleh pemilik mata obsidan itu. Dia bisa mendengar Rivaille menghela nafas, lalu berkata:

"Hn. Baiklah." Eren sedikit terkejut Rivaille menyetuji ide kekanakannya begitu saja. Diam-diam wajah Eren kembali merona dan terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

Langit malam berwarna hitam sehitam tinta.

Lampu-lampu kota tetap terang benderang ikut bergembira bersama orang-orang yang menghabiskan malam mereka tanpa tidur. Setitik demi setitik butiran putih turun dari sang langit malam. Membuat warna hitam diatas itu sedikit berwarna dengan kumpulan-kumpulan titik putih yang jatuh ke bumi. Suara musik dan kendaraan masih ramai saling bersahutan di tengah ibukota Shina.

Malam ini, mungkin perlu dicatat di sepanjang perjalana hidup seorang anak manusia polos bernama Eren Jaeger karena pertama kali inilah dia berkencan-err- lupakan kata-kata terakhir tadi. Jalan-jalan maksudnya.

Selama hampir dua jam berkeliling tadi sepasang-err- dua orang manusia berjalan dengan ekspresi masing-masing . Si surai hitam dengan wajah datarnya tetap memasang wajah datar. Sangat berkebalikan dengan sosok berambut coklat disebelahnya yang terus berceloteh menjelaskan setiap apa-apa yang menarik untuk dijelaskan dan terkadang sampai taraf hiperaktif saking semangatnya.

Sebelumnya mereka sudah mampir di restoran sushi untuk makan, -walaupun bisa dibilang hanya Eren yang makan karena Rivaille hanya memesan minuman-, ke supermarket untuk beli minuman botol dan permen, ke game center dan sekarang mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar yang dilewati beberapa orang dengan arah yang saling berlawanan.

Eren sama sekali tidak berhenti semangat walaupun terkadang nafasnya naik turun karena banyak bicara.

"Eren." akhirnya Rivaille membuka suara setelah sebelumnya berbicara sangat irit dengan menjawab pertanyaan Eren hanya dengan kata ' ya' , 'hn', ' oh', dan 'tidak'.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghentikan mulut mungilnya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam. Biarpun berhenti itu pun tidak berlangsung lama.

Dia memandang Rivaille khawatir. Takut pria berambut hitam itu bosan padanya. Atau jangan-jangan Rivaille kelelahan. Bagaimanapun juga kan dia sakit. Eren mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Rivaille.

"Kau tidak lelah?"tanya Rivaille.

Pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa membuat Rren malu. Lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa panas, mungkin sudah merah sekarang. Yang perlu dikhwatirkan seharusnya Rivaille, tapi pria itu sendiri malah khwatir pada Eren.

"Aku tidak lelah, mmm, bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja. Aku tahu tempat yang menarik." Eren menarik tangan Rivaille untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka sampai ditaman kota. Tidak banyak yang ada disana. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan muda mudi dan pria atau wanita di sudut-sudut tertentu. Taman kota itu luas dengan banyak bangku panjang dan tanaman hijau, serta bunga yang tertanam rapi -hampir menutupi semua tanah bersalju di taman itu, kecuali jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batu kali untuk dilewati. lampu-lampu berbentuk seperti batang korek api menyala terang sehingga mata bisa menikmati pemandangan taman itu walaupun dimalam hari.

Rivaille duduk disebuah bangku kosong. Tak lama Eren muncul sambil membawa minuman kaleng yang dibelinya di mesin penjual minuman.

"Aku membelikan susu coklat. Walaupun tidak hangat." Eren mengulurkan sebuah pada Rivaille lalu duduk disebelah surai hitam itu.

Mereka sama-sama diam dan sibuk menikmati minuman ditangan masing-masing.

Eren melirik Rivaille yang meminum sedikit kemudian menggenggam kaleng itu ditangannya lagi. Dia menengadah, Eren mengikutinya dan menatap salju tipis yang turun perlahan dari langit gelap yang menaungi mereka.

Eren hendak membuka mulut ketika tiba-tiba revaille batuk-batuk. Kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya jatuh diatas tumpukan salju. Pria bersurai coklat itu langsung terbelalak. ingatan Eren melayang pada malam dimana Rivaille kesakitan ketika dirumahnya. waktu itu ada Hanji yang mengerti kondisi Rivaille sementara sekaranga hanya ada Eren.

Sontak Eren panik.

"Rivaille, kau baik-baik saja?" Eren meletakan kaleng minumannya dan memegang bahu Rivaille.

Pria itu masih batuk-batuk.

Rivaille meringgis. Seperti menahan sakit.

"Rivaille,,?" Eren panik bukan main.

Wajah pucat Rivaille tertutup sebagian rambutnya.

Bagaimana ini. Batin Eren kacau.

Apa susu tadi meracuninya? Bagaimana Rivaille bisa kesakitan seperti ini. Apa karena kelelahan? keringat dingin mengalir di kening Eren ketika membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kesakitan revaille karena dirinya.

Dengan nekat, Eren meraih Rivaille ke dalam pelukannya. Sedetik dua detik berikutnya Rivaille masih batuk, tapi kemudian berhenti. Hanya nafasnya yang berat dan terengah terdengar keras di dekat Eren. Kepala surai hitam itu bersandar dibahu Eren sementara Eren tetap memeluk Rivaille.

Entah apa yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu-memeluk Rivaille- tidak peduli jika Rivaille menganggapnya aneh. Eren hanya panik dan tidak ingin melihat Rivaille kesakitan.

Nafas Rivaille kembali teratur.

mereka sama-sama diam dan tidak bersuara. Eren terlalu panik untuk bisa membuka mulut. Dia masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya kacau memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa Rivaille.

Bagaimana jika Rivaille pingsan?

Aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa, tapi bagaimana jika sakitnya tambah parah?

Bagaimana meredakan sakitnya?

Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran si surai coklat.

Kepala Rivaille bergerak. Tapi tidak menjauh, dia mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Sedikit desiran aneh dirasakan Eren ketika nafas dingin Rivaille berada di lehernya. Rambut hitamnya yang mencuat menggelitik leher , telinga dan sebagian wajah kanan Eren.

Eh?

Eren menyadari ada yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Bukan hanya nafas Rivaille yang menyentuh lehernya, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah juga menyentuhnya.

Eren panik. Degup jantungnya yang terpompa kencang karena khwatir tadi kini berganti menjadi degupan lain.

Rivaille masih dalam pelukannya, tapi kali ini ada gerakan yang berbeda. Eren merasa Rivaille tengah mengendus lehernya kemudian mengecupnya. Sekali dua kali.

"Ri,, vaille,," Eren hendak protes tapi kemudian terkejut setengah mati ketika Rivaille tiba-tiba menjilat lehernya.

Refleks Eren mendorong Rivaille menjauh. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Apa yang dilakukan Rivaille. Batin Eren masih sedikit gemetar.

Rivaille menatap Eren sebentar, mata hitamnya sedikit terkejut, kemudian menunduk. Eren tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Rivaille karena matanya tertutup rambut hitamnya.

"Ri,vaille,," Eren mengulurkan tangan, merasa tidak enak karena telah mendorong Rivaille seperti itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Rivaille berdiri. Nafasnya menjadi berat kembali.

"Maaf." katanya singkat lalu beranjak pergi tanpa menatap Eren.

"Rivaille." Eren memanggil. Tapi sosok berambut hitam itu benar-benar telah meninggalkannya. Dalam sekejap mata, Rivaille sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Irvin.

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terbaring sosok yang terlelap. Seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus sempurna dengan selimut tebal.

Hanji merapikan selimut itu. dalam ruangan gelap itu Hanji menatap Irvin sekilas.

"Baik-baik saja. Untung dia tidak hilang kendali. Aku hanya terkejut ketika melihat dapur brantakan dan dia terbaring dilantai." kata Hanji.

"Malam itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Hanji hanya menghela nafas dan tidak menjawab. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu.

Tiga hari malam lalu, ketika baru saja pulang kerja, Hanji merasa ada yang aneh. Dan ketika mendapati dapur brantakan dan sosok Rivaille yang terbaring lemah. Segera wanita itu tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. Semenjak kejadian itu. Rivaille terus tertidur sampai hari ini.

"Kita akan bertanya nanti setelah dia bangun." kata Hanji sambil mengusap surai hitam Rivaille sebelum menutupnya kembali dengan selimut tebal.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali Eren menghela nafas panjang hari ini.

Armin dan Mikasa sampai heran.

"Kenapa Eren?"tanya Mikasa.

"Ehh? Umm, aku tidak apa-apa,, hanya sedikit lelah." jawab Eren sekenanya.

"Kau sakit?" kali ini Armin bertanya.

Eren menggeleng yakin.

Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah. Matahari telah condong ke barat, membuat bayang-bayang mereka bertiga menjulang tinggi di atas tanah tertutup salju.

Pikiran Eren lagi-lagi melayang entah kemana. Entah kenapa semenjak bertemu dengan tetangga baru emm, lebih tepatnya setelah bertemu dengan Rivaille. Eren sering melamun.

"Tiga hari belakangan ini kau persikap aneh, tepatnya sejak kau kabur pulang duluan." Mikasa memecahkan kehening.

"Aku? kenapa aneh?" Eren menjawab bingung. Dia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa.

"Kau banyak melamun Eren." Armin ikut bicara.

"Apa kau memikirkan tetangga baru itu?" giliran Mikasa. "aku benar-benar penasaran seperti apa orang itu."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tetangga itu atau siapapun." Eren berkata sambil tetap menatap bayang-bayang samar ditanah bersalju. " aku hanya sedikit lelah." kata Eren perlahan.

Mikasa menghela nafas.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mengurangi acara mainmu Eren, cobalah tidur lebih cepat dan jangan mengerjakan PR malam-malam." Mikasa menasehati.

"Mungkin musim dingin ini membuat daya tahan tubuhmu menurun Eren, kau juga harus beli vitamin." Armin menambahkan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Um." Eren mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau ada apa-apa dan ibumu belum pulang, cepat hubungi aku." kali ini Mikasa berkata dengan nada perintah.

"Hm." lagi-lagi Eren menjawab singkat.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak gagalnya kencan eh bukan, jalan-jalan bersama Rivaille waktu itu.

Sampai hari ini, Eren belum bertemu lagi dengan Rivaille. Semenjak kejadian itu juga, Eren tidak mampir-mampir kerumah temannya seperti biasa dan langsung pulang. Terkadang ketika tidak sengaja melihat ke arah rumah tetangganya itu saat melewatinya ketika berangkat maupun pulang sekolah, suasananya masih sama. padahal Eren sangat berharap kalau Rivaille muncul atau sekedar memperlihatkan diri dekat rumahnya. Tapi rumah itu tetap sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni. Pasangan Hanji dan Irvin selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang malam. Hampir sama seperti ibu Eren.

Ada keingunan kuat untuk mendatangi rumah Rivaille tapi entah kenapa Eren masih merasa takut.

Memang dia tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille melakukan hal 'itu' ditaman. Tapi, yang membuat Eren terus berpikir adalah keterkejutan sesaat dimata Rivaille seolah-olah baru menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya dan kata maaf yang dingin dari mulut Rivaille.

Eren tidak mengerti apa Rivaille marah padanya atau merasa bersalah padanya.

Eren benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Dia ingin kejelasan dari sosok mislllterius Rivaille.

Dia ingin bertanya dan mendengar jawaban langsung dari Rivaille.

Saat jalan-jalan waktu itu sebenarnya Eren sudah mempunyai rencana akan menanyakan perihal malam pertama mereka bertemu yang penuh darah. Eren sudah menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan setelah Rivaille lebih rilexs dan terbuka padanya. Tepatnya setelah acara jalan-jalan selesai saat pulang. Tapi, nyatanya semua rencana itu brantakan. Eren belum sempat bertanya apapun mengenai Rivaille dan pria itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Eren menghela nafas. ditatapnya langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan mengantuk. Matanya setengah terbuka dan pikirannya masih penuh dengan Rivaille.

Jam menunjukan angka delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Eren baru saja makan malam setengah jam yang lalu, sendirian seperti biasa. PR juga sudah dikerjakan sejak tadi pulang sekolah. Pilihan terbaiknya adalah tidur, biasanya dia akan menunggu Carla-ibunya- pulang. Tapi, ibunya selalu bilang untuk tidak menunggunya dan langsung tidur.

Setengah sadar. Atau memang dia tengah bermimpi. Samar-samar Eren melihat Rivaille berdiri dekat jedela kamarnya. Kemudian pandangannya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

"Ara, kenapa wajahmu sayang?" Carla Jaeger memandang anak semata wayangnya heran.

Mereka tengah sarapan pagi seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini ada yang aneh. Eren dengan penampilan yang masih kusut dan beberapa kali menguap menikmati sarapannya tanpa selera.

"Hanya kurang tidur bu,," jawab Eren pendek.

Carla telah selesai dengan bento yang nantinya akan dibawa Eren. Dia menatap Eren yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan, wanita itu mendekati Eren dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Jika ada masalah, lebih baik cepat kau selesaikan. jangan berlarut-larut seperti ini, oke? Rasanya bukan seperti Eren Jaeger yang ibu kenal, yang selalu semangat dan pantang menyerah.

Eren terkesiap mendengar ibunya berkata begitu.

Benar.

Sekarang aku merasa seperti bukan Eren Jaeger.

Surai coklat itu menatap ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Perlahan bibir Eren tertarik dan ikut membuat senyum kecil.

Aku memang harus melakukannya.

Aku akan bertemu Rivaille dan membuang rasa takutku.

"Aku mengerti bu. Maaf telah membuatmu khwatir."

Eren tersenyum lebar. Dengan semangat dia menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Nanti aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku." ucap Eren. Entah berkata pada ibunya atau dirinya sendiri.

Diam-diam Carla masih tersenyum. Dia memang tidak tahu masalah apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh anaknya. Wanita itu hanya asal menebak. Biasanya, jika memang tidak ada masalah Eren akan sibuk berceloteh tentang sekolahnya atau apapun. Jika sikapnya seperti tadi, diam dengan lesu dan melamun, biasanya Eren tengah mendapat masalah. Entah dengan teman-temannya atau siapa. Carla hanya bisa memberinya semangat. Dia tidak ingin melihat Eren terus-terusan murung.

"Yosh. Aku berangkat dulu buu," Eren memasukkan bento ke dalam tasnya. Dikecupnya pipi sang ibu sebelum berderap keluar.

"Hati-hati sayang." kata Carla. Senang rasanya melihat anaknya kembali bersemangat.

Ditatapnya piring sarapan di atas meja yang tadi digunakan Eren yang telah kosong tanpa sisa. Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Eren berjalan cepat menyusuri blok-blok perumahan dengan semangat.

Ibu benar.

Aku tidak boleh berlarut-larut dengan dengan masalahku.

pikir Eren.

Sebuah klakson mobil mengaggetkannya.

"Nee~. Eren Jaeger? mau berangkat sekolah ya?"

Suara yang sedikit familiar membuat Eren menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sesosok kepala wanita dengan kacamata kotaknya keluar dari jendela mobil, menatap Eren sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Han-eh maksudku, nyonya Hanji" Eren memperbaiki kata-katanya karena terdengar tidak sopan. Apalagi disebelah wanita itu ada suaminya-seseorang dengan rambut pirang-

Sir Irvin. Batin Eren.

",, Iya aku baru mau berangkat,," Eren menjawab.

"Mau ikut bersama kami? " tawar Hanji.

Eren menatap tetangganya yang masih tersenyum lebar, begitu juga dengan Irvin yang tersenyum seadanya pada Eren. Surai coklat itu melirik ke arah kursi penumpang. Kosong.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku akan naik bus sekolah didepan blok ini." kata Eren membalas dengan senyum.

Hanji terlihat kecewa, tapi kemudian nyengir.

"Oke. kalau begitu, kami duluan Eren, bye~~~ " Hanji melambai.

Eren mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mobil itu kembali melaju.

Eren masih belum bergerak sampai mobil keluarga baru depan rumahnya itu tak terlihat lagi.

'Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh ini'. batin Eren.

'Jika ke dua orang tua itu pergi, bagaimana dengan Rivaille?'

'Bukankah anak mereka sakit?'

'Bagaimana jika Rivaille kesakitan seperti waktu itu sementara tidak ada orang lain dirumahnya'

Pikiran-pikiran Eren kembali dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.

Sambil kembali melangkahkan kaki. Eren bersumpah kalau sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan bertemu dengan Rivaille dan bertanya macam-maam untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran sekaligus frustasinya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di musim dingin. jalanan terlihat basah dan licin oleh bekas-bekas salju yang mencair. Disepanjang badan jalan tumpukan-tumpukan salju terongkok begitu saja. Sementara diatas sana bulir-bulir tipis salju terus turun, bertumpuk satu sama lain dengan salju yang memang sudah terhampar menutupi tanah.

Sesosok manusia dengan mata hijau cemerlang terlihat bergerak-gerak digelapnya malam. Sosok itu Eren Jaeger.

'Apa kembali saja ya,,' Eren membatin.

Malam ini dia benar-benar menjalankan misinya untuk menemui Rivaille. Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat enam menit.

Sebelumnya Eren sudah berlari ketaman -berharap kalau Rivaille ada di sana, stand by seperti biasa. Diayunan.

Tapi, nyatanya, taman itu sepi dan terlihat lebih suram. Tidak ada siapa-siapa walupun Eren sudah berkeliling sampai tiga kali untuk benar-benar memastikan tidak ada Rivaille disana.

Setelah yakin, akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk langsung menuju rumah Rivaille.

Dan disinilah sekarang, seorang Eren Jaeger. ketika orang-orang tengah asik bergelung dengan selimut dengan snack dan tivi dihadapan mereka. Eren memilih untuk mematung di depan rumah tetangganya yang sebagian gelap. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dia berdiri di beranda rumah keluarga Smith namun belum berani untuk menekan bel.

Tangan kirinya menjinjing bungkusan pai ceri yang diniatkan untuk Rivaille.

'Apa seharusnya menunggu Hanji atau Sir Irvin ya'

lagi-lagi Eren perang batin.

'Tapi merka pulang larut malam, sekitar pukul sembilan, tidak mungkin aku bertamu selarut itu'

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Surai coklat itu benar-benar bingung. Kakinya terasa pegal karena belum bergerak dan terus mematung.

'Semoga, Rivaille ada dirumah.' Batinnya mantap. Perlahan diulurkannya tangan kecoklatan itu untuk menekan bel.

Sekali.

Tidak ada reaksi atau suara-suara orang dari dalam rumah.

Dua kali.

Masih belum ada.

Kening Eren berkerut. Jengkel.

Dia yakin kalau Rivaille ada di dalam rumah.

Pasti.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak membuka pintu.

Akhirnya, Eren menekan bel itu berulang kali. Tidak peduli suara ting tong yang berulang-ulang dan mengganggu si penghuni rumah atau mungkin saja tetangga.

'Rivaille,,'

'Buka bodoh'

Eren menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar suara krekk kunci dan pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

Eren membulatkan mata dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Didepannya, sosok yang selama hampir lima hari ini ingin ditemuinya tengah berdiri dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam daun pintu.

Dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya tidak dipautkan, mengekspos dada bagian atas dan leher yang mulus pucat.

Rambutnya sedikit brantakan dengan mata yang terlihat mengantuk-atau seperti bangun tidur.

'Jam tujuh ini loh, apa dia baru bangun dari tidur siang' Batin Eren sedikit heran.

mereka masih sama-sama diam, lalu Eren berdehem kecil.

"Mmm,, hai Rivaille, aku, uhh,," Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

semua kata-katanya seperti tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Uhh. Aku membawakanmu pai ceri." Eren mengulurkan bingkisan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Rivaille yang posisinya masih didalam rumah menerimanya singkat dan masih terdiam. Daun pintu masih setengah terbuka. Bersikap seolah tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk.

Eren merapatkan jaketnya.

"Rivaille,, apa aku boleh masuk,, aku kedinginan." Eren berkata, niatnya tidak ingin meminta dengan nada seperti itu, tapi yang keluar seperti minta dibelas kasihani.

'Tidak apa. yang penting bisa bicara dengan Rivaille.' Eren menyemangati diri. Tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang hampir beku dan memohon minta diberi izin masuk.

Seperti mengerti keadaan Eren, Rivaille melebarkan pintu.

"Masuk."

Satu kata dengan nada memerintah keluar.

Dengan hati berdebar, Eren mengikuti Rivaille menuju ruang tamu.

Pandangan surai coklat itu terarah pada kaki Rivaille yang telanjang.

"Kau mau minum apa? Teh,, susu?" pertanyaan Rivaille membuat sedikit semu di wajah Eren. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Rivaille masih mengingat terakhir kali dia bertamu di rumah ini.

Eren mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuatnya, kau bisa tunggu disini." Rivaille hendak berlalu.

"Aku akan membantu." Eren membatalkan niatnya untuk duduk di sofa. Rivaille berhenti.

"Terserah." katanya sambil membelakangi Eren.

Eren menapaki dapur keluarga Smith yang luas. Lebih luas dari dapur di rumahnya sendiri.

Dapur itu berbentuk seperti mini bar dengan meja tinggi melengkung yang membatasi dapur dan ruang makan. Ada bangku-bangku tinggi di antara lengkungan itu.

Rivaille memasuki dapur untuk memanaskan air setelah sebelumnya meletakan pai ceri pemberian Eren diatas meja makan.

Eren masih mematung memandangi dapur.

Diliriknya Rivaille yang masih belum berkata apa-apa.

Merasa keheningan yang cukup lama, Eren merasa bosan dan sedikit jengkel.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille diam saja. Tidak ada kata tanya menanyakan kabar atau kata-kata maaf serta penjelasan yang sangat dinantikan Eren atas kejadian jalan-jalan waktu itu.

'Apa sih, kenapa jadi kaku begini.' Batin Eren.

Dia menarik kursi meja makan dan menghempaskan diri disana. Padahal di ingin mencoba duduk di kursi tinggi minibar sambil melihat Rivaille membuat teh, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu.

'Kenapa aku tidak langsung bicara? Padahal tadi aku sudah membuat sekenario apa-apa saja yang akan aku katakan'

'Sial, aku malah lupa apa yang ingin aku tanyakan'

Eren menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Rivaille telah selesai dengan tugasnya, dia membawa secangkir teh susu dan secangkir kopi hitam.

Surai hitam itu menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Trimakasih." Eren berkata sekenanya dan langsung meminum isi cangkir putih polos didepannya. lupa kalau air didalam itu masih tergolong panas. Dengan terpaksa, Eren mengeluarkan lagi air yang telah menyentuh lidah dan bibirnya itu. Membuatnya belepotan dibibir dan dagunya.

"Kau bodoh sekali." kata Rivaille sambil bangkit berdiri.

Eren batuk-batuk. Merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sedikit bersyukur karena Rivaille mau membuka mulut.

Rivaille kembali sambil membawa handuk kecil dan menyodorkannya pada Eren.

"Mm, trimakasih," Eren menerima dengan malu-malu. Lalu mengusap mulutnya.

"Maaf," lanjut surai coklat itu setengah bergumam.

Rivaill telah duduk kembali dan meminum kopinya dengan gaya -yang menurut Eren sedikit aneh- atau mungkin style Rivaille seperti itu saat minum.

"Rivaille, aku kemari karena ingin tahu keadaanmu, kau tahu kan, terakhir kita bertemu waktu itu, mmm, kau seperti kesakitan. setelah itu aku pikir kau sakit dan-"

Eren menyadari kalau bicaranya tidak bisa dihentikan. Ditatapnya Rivaille dengan ragu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Rivaille berkata datar.

Eren menggenggam cangkir mungil didepannya dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan hangat dari sana.

"Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi waktu itu. tapi aku minta maaf."

"Aku yang salah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Eren. Maaf karena bertindak bodoh padamu. Itu tidak sengaja. Lupakan saja, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Mendengar Rivaille berkata panjang untuk pertama kalinya membuat Eren sedikit takjub. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang mengganjal dihatinya.

'Apa-apaan dia, dengan gampangnya meminta untuk melupakan hal itu.'

Perasaan sedikit menusuk itu kembali datang.

"Mm, ya . Aku hanya, mm, haha, bodoh sekali aku ini. Seharusnya aku memang melupakannya, aku hanya khwatir padamu Rivaille, hehe,," Eren kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Bodoh'

'Bodoh'

'Apa yang aku katakan'

"Oia, bagaimana kalau kau mencicipi pai bikinan ibuku. " Eren tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan ke arah bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ibuku pandai membuat aneka kue, aku jamin kau akan suka Rivaille."

Eren membuka bungkusan itu dan mengambil pisau tipis kecil dari meja bar tak jauh darinya. Berjarak hanya sekitar tiga atau empat meter dari meja makan.

"Saat akhir pekan, teman-temanku sering datang kerumah dan ibu akan membuat banyak kue. Aku harap kapan-kapan kau juga ke rumahku untuk makan bersama. Rasanya lebih lezat jika dimakan ramai-ramai."

Eren terus berceloteh tanpa menatap Rivaille.

Entah kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Tapi satu alasan yang jelas adalah untuk menutupi rasa groginya.

'Ah. Brengsek. Memangnya jawaban apa yang aku harapkan dari Rivaille'

'Ta, tapi, kenapa aku merasa sakit mendengar penjelasan darinya tadi.'

Eren mengiris pai berbentuk bulat dengan setengah sadar. Pikirannya terasa kacau.

'Kenapa aku ini.'

"Aduh." Eren melepaskan pisau yang dipegangnya. berdenting diatas meja kaca saat benda itu terjatuh.

Segaris merah ditelunjuk tangannya berubah menjadi garis yang lebih besar dan melebar. Darah mengalir dari sana dan menetes diatas meja. Eren menatap tidak percaya. Tangannya teriris pisau karena kecrobohannya.

"Ri,vaille,, aku-" Eren berbalik dan hendak meminta maaf.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari Rivaille telah berada didekatnya. Mata obsidannya terarah pada luka ditangan Eren.

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Rivaille meraih jari itu dan langsung menjilat telunjuk Eren.

Eren terngangga.

Tidak menyangka Rivailee akan melakukan hal seextrem itu. Apa yang dilakukannya mirip di adegan-adegan film roman picisan yang terkadang di tonton oleh ibunya.

"Mmn, Rivaille,,"

Surai hitam itu belum melepas tangannya. Jari telunjuknya kini telah berada di dalam mulut Rivaille. Dia mengulum dengan semangat yang aneh, sebentar-sebenar menghisap, membuat Eren meringgis perih karena luka yang bergesekan dengan lidah Rivaille. Basah dan dingin.

"Rivaille, aku baik-baik saja." Eren berkata supaya Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dan menyudahi acara mengulum telunjuknya. Jika terus dilanjutkan Eren tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena ada desiran aneh diperutnya ketika Rivaille tidak berhenti mengulum.

Terdengar geraman dan desisan.

Eren terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari Rivaille terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Eren tepaku pada mata pria itu. Mata yang tidak lagi berwarna hitam, tapi berubah menjadi keperakan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang lebih panjang dari manusia normal.

Eren terperanjat dan buru-buru menarik jarinya. Dia mundur selangkah.

"Rivaille,,"

Eren semakin mundur dan mendapati geraman lagi dari mulut Rivaille.

"Pergi!" katanya disela-sela geraman. Rivaille menatap lantai dibawahnya dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Membuat semua buku-buku jarinya memutih. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan nafasnya berat, bahunya naik turun mengikuti alur nafasnya. Terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Badannya kaku

"Rivaille,," Eren menelan ludah.

"Pergi!" kali ini suara rRivaille lebih keras.

Dengan kecepatan kilat dia berlari kedapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Terdengar berisik benda yang beradu.

Eren masih mematung dengan mata yang melebar. Dibelakang punggungnya masih terdengar geraman dan barang-barang yang berjatuhan dan berbenturan.

Tak lama suara-suara brisik itu berhenti. Eren memberanikan diri untuk melangkah. Geraman tadi tidak terdengar lagi.

Menghadapi rasa takutnya, Eren mendekati mini bar.

"Rivaille,," Eren memanggil.

Dengan takut-takut didekatinya dapur itu.

Mata hijau Eren kembali terbelalak ketika menyadari keadaan dapur.

Rivaille tengah jongkok didepan kulkas yang terbuka. Sebagian isi kulkas itu sudah berhamburan keluar.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat eren terbelalak ngeri.

Rivaille.

Rivaille dengan kemeja dan mulut yang telah berlumuran cairan merah.

Merah. Darah.

Jantung Eren seperti hendak keluar karena berdetak sangat kencang.

Ditangan Rivaille masih ada gelas ukuran sedang dimana masih ada bekas cairan merah itu disana.

'Tidak mungkin!'

Eren menutup mulutnya. Merasa sedikit mual.

Rivaille yang merasa diperhatikan kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari isi kulkas ke arah Eren.

Surai coklat itu membeku.

'Tidak.'

Mata hijau itu kembali membulat.

Dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat, Rivaille telah berdiri dihadapan Eren.

Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Eren.

Dagunya yang penuh cairan merah membuat perut Eren bergejolak lagi.

Sontak, dia mundur. Tapi Rivaille sudah menahan tangannya. Pinggangnya membentur ujung mini bar dan Eren membungkuk. Meringgis sakit. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Rivaille untuk menyerang Eren.

Dengan kasar, Rivaille mendorong Eren hingga tubuh malang itu membentur dinding meja mini bar.

Eren jatuh terduduk dengan Rivaille didepannya.

"Jangan.." pinta Eren ketika menyadari Rivaille tengah mengincar lehernya.

Kepala surai hitam itu diseruakkan kebahu kiri Eren.

Eren berusaha mendorong tubuh Rivaille yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan,, Rivaille,," tubuh Eren bergetar hebat ketika Rivaille menjilat lehernya.

'Ini bohong bukan. Ini mimpi bukan.'

Eren kalut karena tenaga Rivaille ternyata lebih besar darinya walaupun sosok itu lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Rivaille,, kumohon,,"

Bayangan gigi Rivaille yang panjang tadi menghantu Eren.

'Tidak. Jangan. Ini tidak mungkin.'

Eren terlonjak kaget ketika Rivaille mengecup lehernya berulang kali, menghisap dan menggigit. Tapi bukan gigitan dari gigi panjangnya.

"Mmnn, Rivaille,, hentikan,,"

kedua tangan Rivaille meraih tangannya dan menahannya diatas lantai. Disisi kiri kanan tubuhnya sementara tidak henti-hentinya mulut, bibir dan lidah Rivaille bermain dileher Eren.

'Kumohon, seseorang.'

Eren takut. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Dirumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Eren ingin berteriak, tapi semua suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan, membuatnya sesak dan sakit.

'Seseorang,,'

Terdengar derap langkah tergesa diluar dapur. Semakin lama semakin dekat diiringi dengan ribut-ribut kecil. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang, Eren merasakan ada seseorang yang datang.

"RIVAILLE!"

.

.

.

* * *

Huwaaaaaa ,, *heboh sendiri.

Apa ini. Apa ini .

Gomen kalo ceritanya kepanjangan _

Maaf kalo banyak typo/(s). Itu murni khilafan. hahaaa. (gila, ini aku baru kenal dunia perfanfikan belum dua bulan loh) maaf banget kepada para reader kalau ada banyak keselahan. Komen aja deh ungkapin uneg-unegnya dimari, dengan senang hati aku terima, hohoho

Terimakasih pada Zane Zavira,TitanMilikHeichou,Levi jeager, yang udah review fic pertama ini *hug kiss

Read n Riviev please *chu


	3. Chapter 3

Eto~~ Umm, Holaa Minaa~~

Blue-desu.

Ugh. Blue lupa kalo Blue punya fic ini, baru ngeh ini fic pertama tapi Blue telantarin gitu aja *dilemar ke titan XD

Karena Blue lagi Galau plus bad mood, akhirnya Blue lanjutin aja deh fic ini #apa hubungannya coba XD

Arigatou buat para reviewers yang udah ngasih kritin n saran buat Blue di chap sebelumnya (kalian adalah penyemangat Blue) *hug n kiss

**Between You and The Night**

**Disclaimer: Singeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama  
**

**Rating: T+ semi M di bagian akhir chap**

**Genre: Ugh, apa yah Blue ga bisa nentuin genres sih, Pokonya kalo ada Rivaille ma Eren itu pasti Romance, Mystery (?), Horror (g jadi) yah, pokonya silahkan tafsirkan sendiri fic ini genrenya apa XD **

**Warning: BxB, AU, moga-moga ga OOC, Typo(s)/miss Typo(s) udah kaya arwah penasaran yang suka gentayangan XD**

**Pairing: RivaillexEren (sebenernya pengin pairing Heichou sekseh ma Blue #dtelen titanEren XD)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

"Kau membawa kentang untuk menjenguk Eren Sasha? " tanya Connie sedikit heran.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Sasha balas bertanya. Digenggamnya bungkusan kertas karton coklat berisi kentang rebus ke dalam pelukannya.

_Sigh_-. Connie hanya menghela nafas. Memaklumi si gadis penggila kentang yang tengah menatap polos ke arahnya.

Mikasa, Armin, dan Jean yang melihat adegan itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku pikir anak itu tidak bisa sakit." kata Jean mengalihkan perhatian.

Hari ini Eren Jaeger tidak masuk sekolah. Sakit. Begitu laporan dari wali kelas. Armin dan Jean yang sekelas dengan Erenpun langsung berinisiatif menjenguk teman mereka.

"Tapi, bibi Carla tidak memberitahuku kalau Eren sakit. Aku tahu dari Armin." Mikasa masih tidak terima. Dia yang tidak sekelas dengan Eren sama sekali tidak tahu menahu kalau hari ini Eren tidak masuk sekolah.

Sebagai ungkapan rasa tidak sukanya dia memaksa Connie dan Sasha yang sekelas dengannya untuk datang ke rumah Eren.

"Katanya hanya demam," Armin mencoba memberi penjelasan untuk meredakan rasa jengkel Mikasa.

Mereka berlima berjalan disepanjang blok perumahan.

Sampai akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Jaeger.

.

.

.

"Ah. Kau tidak sakit seperti bayanganku Eren. " kata Jean mendecih.

Mereka sampai dikamar Eren. Carla Jaeger baru saja berlalu setelah membawakan minuman dan kue kering. Wajah wanita itu berbinar mendapati teman-teman Eren datang menjenguk.

'Ternyata anakku memang populer' begitu pikirnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana." kata Eren sambil menggembungkan pipi. Sebel.

Mikasa yang menyadari kalau Eren tidak 'sakit' seperti yang dipikirkannya diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Tadi pagi aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Entahlah. Rasanya tidak ingin meninggalkan ranjang." jelas Eren.

"Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. " kata Armin.

"Heh. Sasha. Itu kentang untuk Eren kenapa kau makan."

Sasha yang tengah memakan separuh kentang ditangannya menatap Connie yang sejak tadi menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hehee, habis aku tidak tahan jika melihat kentang-kentang itu tidak ada yang menyentuh." Sasha menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Semuanya faceplum.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak begitu suka kentang." Eren berkata sambil tersenyum.

'Oh Eren. kau benar-benar malaikat' batin Sasha sambil terus memakan kentangnya.

"Berarti besok kau sudah bisa masuk kan?" Mikasa bertanya.

"Ya." jawab Eren yakin.

"Aku membawa catatan hari ini dan tugas untuk besok." Armin berkata sambil membuka tasnya.

"Heh? apa ada PR?" tanya Eren. Merasa tidak senang karena harus kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah.

"Tentu. Mr. Pixis memberi banyak tugas matematika." Armin berkata kalem.

"Guru itu memang menyebalkan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung memberi tugas dengan wajah 'malaikat'" kali ini Jean yang berkata sambil mengunyah kue kering.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengerjakannya sekarang saja?" Connie memberi usul.

"Ide bagus." Sasha berkata dengan mulut penuh.

Mikasa tidak berkata apapun. Jelas saja. IQ Mikasa jauh lebih tinggi dari semua anak didalam kamar Eren. Tidak masalah dia mempunyai segudang tugas dan PR.

Menyadari hal itu, sontak, semua anak menatap ke arah Mikasa dengan pandangan _pupy eyes_.

O yah.

Mikasa memutar mata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajari kalian." surai hitam itu akhirnya menyerah.

'Sialan. Mereka memanfaatkanku' pikir Mikasa. Tapi toh dia tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Mengajari empat orang dengan kepribadian berbeda dan tingkat kecerdasan rata-rata.

Jean, Sasha, Armin, Connie dan Eren-yang melupakan kalau dia habis sakit- berhigh five ria.

"Tapi ada saratnya." kata Mikasa enteng.

'Enak saja mereka senang-senang sementara aku tidak'

"Ehhh!" terdengar suara protes dari keempat anak itu.

"Syarat apa Mikasa, ayolah jangan susah-susah. Aku kan lagi sakit." Eren pasang _pupy eyes_ lagi.

Oh. Eren tidak tahu kalau mikasa ingin sekali mengelus rambut coklat itu.

"Satu soal aku beri waktu 60detik untuk mengerjakannya"

"Ehhhhhh!" lagi-lagi koor protes.

"Jika tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin mengajari kalian. Aku benci orang-orang lambat." Mikasa memasang wajah angkuhnya. Keempat _pupy eyes_ itu berubah menatap _horor_.

.

.

.

Hari ini. Jika teman-temanny tidak menjenguknya. Mungkin Eren akan berpikir kalau semua hal buruk yang dialaminya akan terus berlanjut.

Tapi, sejenak Eren melupakan semuanya. Melupakan insiden malam sebelumnya yang hampir membuatnya mati terkejut.

Sebelum teman-temannya datang, keluarga Smith-Irvin dan Hanji- lebih dulu menjenguknya.

Mereka hanya bicara pada ibu Eren seperti orang normal lainnya.

Tapi Eren mengerti tatapan wanita itu dari balik kacamatanya. Mengerti kalau wanita itu adalah saksi dalam tragedi mengerikan dirumahnya dan anak mereka.

Rivaille.

Dimata hanji tersirat rasa maaf yang besar. Begitu juga dengan irvin. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat lebih suram.

"Jika kau ada waktu, jika kau sudah melupakan rasa takutmu. kika tidak keberatan, aku akan bicara padamu dan menjelaskannya."

Hanji berkata pada Eren-setengah berbisik- tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya ketika pasangan suami istri itu hendak pulang.

Tentu saja Eren hanya diam. Dia tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun. begitu juga dengan ibunya.

Tidak. Ibunya tidak harus tahu.

Dan mengenai penjelasan Hanji.

Eren sama sekali tidak butuh penjelasan.

Semuanya sudah jelas.

Jelas kalau ternyata dugaannya benar.

Rivaille dengan darah dibaju dan wajahnya.

Rivaille yang tidak pernah kedinginan.

Rivaille yang tidak bisa keluar di siang hari.

Rivaille yang hanya bertelanjang kaki.

Rivaille yang,, ternyata bukan manusia.

Ah. Entahlah. Eren tidak bisa menyimpulkan kalau Rivaille bukan manusia. Dia manusia. Sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membedakan mereka.

Takut.

Benarkah Eren takut pada Rivaille?

Entahlah.

Eren tidak begitu mengerti.

Eren memang takut. Tapi dilain sisi dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Rivaille.

Ya. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rindu untuk bertemu dengan pria bersurai hitam itu.

Eren hanya memastikan kalau semuanya bukan mimpi.

Eren hanya ingin tahu.

Helaan nafas panjang menghentikan pikiran ruwet Eren. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi semua tubuhnya dan bergelung didalam sana.

'Rivaille' tanpa sengaja. Hatinya memanggil.

.

.

.

Salju tipis turun perlahan dalam diam. Malam yang sunyi terus memantau walaupun tidak ada yang meminta. Lewat tengah malam adalah saat-saat dimana semua orang tengah terlelap dengan mimpi mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan sesosok pria berambut hitam. Dengan cara yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia normal. Dia memanjat tembok sebuah rumah menuju sebuah jedela. Dibukanya jendela yang yang tidak terkunci itu dengan perlahan. Hampir tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun.

Perlahan dia memasuki sebuah kamar.

Disebuah ranjang dengan ukuran sedang terbaring sosok laki-laki.

Mata hitamnya menatap datar. Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang berantakan dan penuh bercak merah, perlahan dia mendekati ranjang itu.

.

.

.

Suara gemrisik dirasakan Eren, namun matanya tetap tertutup. Gerakan-gerakan samar dan halus terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Setengah sadar dia merasakan kehadiran sesorang yang kini berbaring disebelahnya.

Tubuhnya yang tertutup sempurna dengan selimut merasakn sentuhan seseorang.

"Eren. Apa kau sudah tidur." terdengar suara berat.

"Mmm, " Eren menggumam.

"Naa, Eren. Apa sekarang kau membenciku? Setelah tahu aku ini apa, apa kau sekarang takut padaku?"

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu Rivaille,," terdengar suara dengan nada mengantuk.

"Aku juga. Tapi. Kita tidak bisa berteman. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu."

"Rivaille,," Eren kembali menggumamkan nama, bergerak sedikit mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman tapi masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan teman-mm, maksudku, aku memang punya banyak teman. Tapi, aku pikir, kau berbeda. Bersamamu, ,- entahlah, aku merasa nyaman."

Sosok itu bergerak dan mendekati tubuh yang tertutup sempurna dengan selimut. Dikecupnya perlahan permukaan selimut itu.

"Aku juga. Sepanjang hidupku. Tidak ada yang membuatku merasa spesial hingga aku bertemu denganmu,,"

.

.

.

'Apa semalam aku bermimpi ya?'

'Tapi rasanya sangat nyata. Tapi, apa mungkin Rivaille datang kekamarku'

Pagi itu, Eren kembali kesekolah. Ditengah pelajaran entah kenapa pikirannya terus berpusat pada 'mimpi' semalam.

Ya. Eren merasa bermimpi Rivaille mendatangi kamarnya dan mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Eren meras bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang penting semalam. Dan Rivaille juga demikian.

Tapi, ketika berusaha mengingatnya. Eren menyerah.

Dia tidak ingat apapun.

Eren menghela nafas.

Ditatapnya papan tulis didepan kelas -sementara nababa sensei menjelaskan pelajaran alogaritma- tanpa minat.

.

.

.

Hanji berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu depan ketika ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumahnya.

Untuk sesaat dia terpaku, tapi detik berikutnya, senyum lebar terbingkai diwajahnya.

"Eren."

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar tanpa jendela dan gelap. Eren menapakkan kakinya.

Kamar itu berisikan ranjang besar yang telah diisi oleh seongkok tubuh yang dibalut selimut tebal dengan sempurna.

Eren mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap.

"Apa, sinar matahari dapat membunuhnya?" tanya Eren polos dengan suara hampir seperti bisikan.

Dalam kegelapan itu, Hanji sempat terlonjak kaget. Dia yakin kalau Eren pasti sudah mencari tahu informasi-informasi tentang keadaan Rivaille.

Ditatapnya Eren yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa Rivaille akan terbakar?" lagi-lagi Eren bertanya.

Hanji tidak menyadari kalau surai coklat itu tengah bergidik ngeri. Sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Efeknya bisa membakar kulit Rivaille. Membuatnya gosong dan agak sulit disembuhkan walaupun Rivaille bisa meregenerasi tubuhnya dengan cepat. Tapi jika terlalu lama, seperti yang kau bilang, sinar itu bisa membakarnya."

Eren diam.

Mereka masih berdiri dekat ambang pintu. Belum mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur.

"Hanji,, apa kau sama seperti Rivaille? "

Samar hanji tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku dan Irvin manusia normal sepertimu. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Jika aku seperti Rivaille, aku pasti sudah terbakar sejak dulu setiap kali keluar saat siang hari."

Eren menyadari ketololannya.

"Yah. mm,, maaf. Aku pikir, mungkin kau punya kekuatan lain atau apa." kata Eren salah tingkah.

"Jika kau dan Sir Irvin manusia, kenapa Rivaille bersamamu?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar.

Pertanyaan yang Eren harap bisa mengetahui Rivaille lebih jauh.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang agak panjang. Aku tidak yakin kau akan senang mendengarnya, kau masih takut bukan, lalu kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang Rivaille?"

"Aku,,-aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu." Eren memutuskan.

"Kau masih trauma Eren. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarng." Hanji berkata ketika menyadari suara Eren sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku sudah mengerti keadaan Rivaille yang sebenarnya. Kumohon Hanji, aku, aku tidak akan ingin rasa takutku terus berlanjut. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa takut ini secepatny dan bisa memahami Rivaille,," Eren tetap bersikukuh. Ditatapnya hanji dengan yakin.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat Hanji.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Eren. Tolong jangan kecewakan aku"

.

.

.

Rivaille mengerang dan terbangun. Indra penciumannya yang tajam mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda dikamarnya.

Bau ini.

Rivaille menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya seseorang yang terbaring dipinggir ranjang.

Siapa? Pikir Rivaille. Hanji dan Irvin tidak mungkin membawakan 'makanan' yang masih hidup.

Ya sosok itu hidup. Nafasnya teratur naik turun.

Tapi tunggu. Rambut coklat, seragam sekolah.

Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille membeku.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian waktu itu, kejadian yang seharusnya membuat Eren takut bahkan benci dan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi.

Sial.

Rivaille memegangi perutnya dan batuk pelan.

Didekatinya Eren yang terlihat masih tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

Sesuatu menggelitik wajahny, membuat Eren terbangun. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan mendapati manik hitam didepannya. Eren hendak menjerit terkejut tapi sebuah tangan dingin telah menutup mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Mata hijau Eren membulat.

Perlahan tangan itu terlepas. Rivaille menegakan badan dari posisinya diatas tubuh Eren.

Si surai coklat masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Perlahan, dia ikut duduk. Eren mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Rivaille,,"

Rivaille masih menatapnya dengaan pandangan menyelidik. Eren maklum, pasti Rivaille heran dengan kedatangannya sekarang. Apalagi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar pria itu. Tidur dikamarnya pula.

"Selamat malam Rivaille,, mmm, untukmu mungkin aku akan berkata selamat pagi Rivaille"

Wajah Eren merona merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Kata Rivaille dingin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu dan um- melihat keadaanmu."

Revaille tidak bereaksi. Tanpa Eren sadari, surai hitam di depannya tengah menahan nafas.

"Aku telah bicara pada Hanji. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang."

Rivaille menatap tajam Eren.

"Aku tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membencimu Rivaille, awalnya aku takut ketika menyadari kalau kau bukanlah seorang manusia." Eren meneguk ludah ketika mengatakan kata terakhirnya. "Tapi, aku,, -ingin tetap bersamamu." Eren melanjutkan dengan suara pelan. Ditatapnya Rivaille ragu-ragu.

Perlahan, surai hitam itu mendekati Eren. Memajukan kepalanya dan mengendus leher Eren, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedikit menggigil karena nafas dingin Rivaille.

Dengan berani, Eren mendorong Rivaille pelan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi 'makananmu'"

Rivaille terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata terbuka Eren.

Seringaian muncul di wajah datar Rivaille.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau vampire yang baru bangun itu adalah makhluk paling berbahaya?" Kata Rivaille dengan nada berat.

Diraihnya pipi Eren yang terasa hangat ditangan dingin dan pucatnya.

"Saat itu, adalah dimana sang makhluk dalam keadaan sangat lapar."

Tangan dingin Rivaille turun ke leher Eren.

Eren mencoba untuk tetap tenang, bagaimanapun juga berada di kamar Rivaille sekarang adalah pilihan yang salah. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, saat ini Rivaille dalam keadaan lapar. Tapi Eren harus melakukannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika aku kehilangan kendali dan melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya padaku." Eren berkata pelan-berusaha menyembunyikan getar takut dalam suaranya.

"Hmm, jadi hanji percaya padamu kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Rivaille menyimpulkan.

Tangan dilehernya merambat ke tenguk si surai coklat, membuat Eren merinding seketika karena tangan itu begitu dingin.

Didekatkannya lagi kepala hitam itu dan menghirup kuat leher Eren tanpa menyentuhnya. Rivaille mendesah.

"Baumu enek Eren." Rivaille berkata terang-terangan. Sukses membuat wajah Eren panas. Tidak mengerti arti 'enak' Rivaille.

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku berusaha kuat untuk tidak menyerangmu. Rasanya, tenggorokanku seperti terbakar."

"Apa itu artinya kau ingin meminum darahku?"

Pertanyaan frontal Eren sontak membuat mata Rivaille melebar sebentar. tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar telah menyelidiki tentang jenisku ya?" Tangan Rivaille terlepas dan kini kembali ke pipi eren.

"Aku- tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya mencari tahu di buku-buku lama dan internet. Aku pikir hal seperti itu hanya di televisi. Yah, maksudku film-film tentang vampire."

"Lalu?"

Eren terdiam sesaat.

"Aku tidak peduli kau itu apa."

"Meskipun aku adalah monster?"

Monster?

Eren terkesiap.

Dalam pikirannya monster adalah makhluk jelek dengan tubuh besar, gendut dan kotor.

Tapi Rivaille ? Monster?

"Kau bukan monster. Seperti yang Hanji bilang, kau hanya 'sakit' Rivaille,," Eren membenarkan.

Rivaille menarik leher Eren ke dalam pelukannya dengan paksa. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam rambut Eren. Membuat Eren menegang seketika.

"Naa Eren, apa kau benar-benar ingin berteman denganku?"

Samar Eren mengangguk didadanya.

Tanpa berkata lagi. Rivaille mempererat Pelukannya. Tidak begitu erat karena nanti akan menyakiti tubuh Eren.

.

.

.

Kantor kepolisian Shina.

Berthold baru saja sampai di kantornya.

"Ada yang menungguku?" Tanya Berthold ketika bagian resepsionis mengatakan ada tamu untuknya.

Officer muda itu berjalan tegas menuju ruang kerjanya. Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka.

Berthold berdehem dan sosok itu-yang tengah duduk dengn wajah menatap lantai- bergegas berdiri dan menghadap Berthold.

"Selamat malam." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Malam." Jawab Berthold sambil menjabat tangan itu singkat.

Berthold duduk di kursi kerjanya sementara tamunya kembali duduk di seperti tadi.

Seorang pria, dengan wajah sedikit keriput dan mata menyeramkan dengan cekungan hitam disekelilingnya.

Berthold mmperhatikan sekilas.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Berthold datar. Tidak ramah tidak dingin pula.

"Aku akan langsung bertanya padamu. Apa kau yang bertugas menyelidiki kasus tentang orang-orang yang akhir-akhir ini meninggal?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Benar. Apa kau salah satu saudara dari korban?"

Sejenak pria tua itu terdiam.

"Tidak, atau mungkin bisa jadi karena aku kehilangan saudaraku. Aku hanya ingin tahu mengenai kasus ini, aku ingin membantu."

"Maksudmu? Apa kau pernah melihat pembunuhan salah satu diantara mereka? Kau seorang saksi mata."

"Bukan saksi mata. Aku pikir kau sudah mendapat sedikit petunjuk. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa ada kematian yang aneh."

Kening Berthold berkerut heran.

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau orang-orang itu rata-rata orang yang bermasalah, tunawisma, pemakai narkoba, dan beberapa orang yang dianggap sampah masyarakat. Aku akan memberikan daftar nama dan foto jika anda ingin melihat beberapa korban."

Mata menyeramkan itu memaku Berthold.

"Apa kau berpikir pembunuhan ini saling berkaitan?"

"Entahlah, aku belum menemukan motifnya."

Berthold menutup mulut. Merasa bodoh karena telah bercerita tentang hal yang seharusnya hanya diceritakan pada sesama polisi.

"Sebelumnya maaf, siapa nama anda tuan?" Tanya Berthold.

Orang dengan mata menyeramkan itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku Keith Shadist. Ini kartu namaku." Pria tua itu meletakan sebuah kartu nama berwarna putih dengan tulisan hijau.

"Dengar nak, kau sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang berbahaya. Jika ada hal yang mencurigakan, segera hubungi aku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria dengan pakaian sedikit kumal dan tebal keluar dari ruangan Berthold.

Membiarkan offier berwajah kalem yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sendirian. Ditatapnya kartu nama di atas meja.

Benar-benar orang aneh. Batin Berthold sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada orang sinting yang datang ke kantornya.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang Berthold meraih kartu nama itu. Berpikir orang tersebut benar-benar mencurigakan.

Seorang pemilik laundry. Pikir Berthold ketika membaca WASH N CELAN LAUNDRY diatas kartu itu. Ada alamat dan nomor telpon disana.

Mungkin nanti akan berguna. Pikir sang officer sambil memasukan kartu mungil itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

.

.

.

Bel pintu rumah Eren terdengar saat pemuda bermabut coklat itu tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya.

Setelah mengelap tangannya dengan lap kering, kakinya berderap ke arah depan rumahnya dan membuka pintu dengan tergesa.

Bibir Eren membentuk huruf o ketika menyadari siapa yang datang.

Hening. Eren mematung.

"Hai." Sapa surai hitam dihadapannya datar –mendekati kaku.

Eren masih belum merespon.

"Hn. Eren, bolehkah aku masuk." Kali ini Rivaille berkata dengan sedikit penekanan.

Tidak mengerti kenapa si surai coklat malah terbengong-bengong didepan pintu.

"Ah-i-iya, maaf," Eren menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang menghalangi pintu masuk.

Rivaille melenggang masuk. Matanya menyapu sebentar ke seluruh ruang tamu dan duduk diatas salah satu sofa dengan salah satu kaki diletakkan diatas pahanya. Tidak peduli kalau Eren belum mempersilahkan duduk.

Eren masih kaku dan gugup. Tentu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Rivaille akan datang kerumahnya. Berani sumpah demi apapun, malam ini adalah malam pertama Rivaille bertamu dirumahnya selama beberapa minggu ini menjadi tetangganya.

"Aku akan membuat minuman." Kata Eren mencoba berkata normal dan bersiap pergi ke dapur.

"Eren." Rivaille memanggil. Membuat surai coklat yang sudah siap melangkah tertahan ditempatnya.

"Kopi hitam, kental, tanpa gula."

Wajah Eren langsung merona. Dianggukannya kepala singkat lalu langsung melesat ke dapur. Diam-diam merutuki diri sendiri karena telah ceroboh tidak bertanya tamunya ingin minum apa.

.

.

.

Rivaille mengangkat cangkir kopi yang beberapa menit yang lalu Eren bawakan dengan gaya biasanya.

Setelah menghirup sedikit dan meletakkannya dengan gerakan slow motion kini pandangannya beralih pada Eren.

"Nanda?" Tanya Rivaille, merasa jengah dengan sikap Eren yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya, bahkan pemuda bersurai coklat itu hampir tidak berkedip.

"Eh? Maaf." Eren menyadari kebodohannya.

"Aku hanya senang kau mau datang ke rumahku Rivaille," Eren mnggaruk belakang kepalanya -hal yang biasa dilakukannya ketika grogi-.

"Sebenarnya, Aku beberapa kali datang ke kamarmu ." Rivaille berkata pelan-hampir seperti berbisik.

"Eh?" Eren mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

Rivaille menyandarkan salah satu lengannya pada badan sofa.

Lupa kalau malam-malam dimana dia habis 'makan' diluar, Rivaille pasti akan mendatangi kamar Eren dan menatap Eren yang sedang tertidur sampai hari menuju sebelum fajar.

"Ah!" Eren tersentak seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Ja- jadi benar, kalau kau pernah datang ke kamarku?"

Kali ini Rivaille yang kaget, bagaimana anak itu bisa tahu? Atau jangan-jangan, selama ini Eren memang mengetahui kalau dirinya diam-diam memanjat dinding rumahnya menuju kamar dan menatap Eren berjam-jam yang tengah tertidur.

"Mm, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja tapi ada malam dimana aku merasa kau datang ke kamarku dan menemaniku, entahlah,," Eren menjelaskan. Wajahnya langsung merah.

Rivaille bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Eren yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Terkadang aku memang datang ke kamarmu." Rivaille mengaku, lalu duduk disebelah Eren dengan dekat.

"Awalnya aku hanya iseng, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tidak pernah mengunci jendelamu jika malam hari, aku pikir kau seolah mengundangku untuk masuk."

Wajah Eren seperti kepiting rebus. Merah dan terasa panas.

"A-aku memang tidak pernah menguci jendela kamarku. Yah, kamarku tidak mempunyai beranda seperti orang-orang. Aku selalu ingin melihat langit dan membiarkan udara bersih memasuki kamarku." Eren mencoba menjelaskan. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau naik kekamarku dilantai dua?" Eren bertanya polos.

Rivaille menyeringai. "Itu salah satu keahlianku."

Mata hijau Eren membulat. Dia baru menyadri Rivaille bisa memanjat dinding. Yah, walaupun kamar Eren yang terletak di lantai dua yang tidak seberapa tinggi, tapi membayangkan Rivaille memanjat tembok datar dan licin sama sekali tidak ada di pikiran Eren.

Rivaille meraih lengan Eren dan memaksa surai coklat itu untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Kau tahu Eren, kau benar-benar berisik."

"Eh?"

Telapak tangan kanan Rivaille meraih dada kiri Eren. Membuat surai coklat membelalakan mata.

"Disini. Aku bisa mendengarnya." Telapak tangan pucat itu bertenggar di atas kemeja kotak-kotak double kaos panjang biru toska milik Eren tepat didada sebelah kiri.

"Detak jantungmu sangat keras dan cepat. Aku bisa mendengarnya sejak tadi."

Eren benar-benar malu sekarang. Tentu saja jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Salahkan Rivaille yang tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya. Lebih malu lagi ketika menyadari kalau Rivaille bukanlah 'manusia biasa'. Seperti yang Eren baca, sosok Rivaille bisa mendengar detak jantung orang lain dengan jelas. Bahkan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, indra penciuman mereka juga berkali lipat lebih tajam.

"Maaf." Gumam Eren.

Mengerti pasti Rivaille merasa kurang nyaman dengan detak jantungnya.

Satu-satunya harapan Eren adalah Rivaille sudah 'makan' sebelum datang kemari tadi. Bukan habis bangun tidur seperti terakhir mereka bertemu. Berharap Rivaille tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengerikan padanya.

Tangan dingin Rivaille meraih bahu Eren dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga jatuh terlentang di atas sofa.

"Rivaille?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mendatangimu sekarang. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Kata Rivaille sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Eren yang terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tibanya. Tapi Eren tidak takut. Walaupun jantungnya berdegup kencang, itu bukan karena rasa takut pada Rivaille, tapi perasaan lain. Perasaan yang Eren tidak mengerti. Dia yakin Rivaille tidak akan menyakitinya.

Rivaille membauinya, dari rambut, leher dan dada dibawah dagu Eren. Nafasnya berat dan terdengar sangat menggelitik di telinga Eren.

"Mmmnnh,,"

Eh?

Eren buru-buru menutup mulutny dengan tangan. Rivaille sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Surai hitam itu hanya membaui tubuhnya dengan posisi tubuhnya berada di atas Eren. Tapi tubuh mereka tidak menyatu karena Rivaille menopang berat badanya dengan tumpuan kedua siku di kanan kiri tubuh mereka.

Lalu kenapa Eren mendesah?

Ah, Eren benar-benar terkejut ketika menyadari kalau perbuatan Rivaille membuat dirinya terangsang.

Hei. Eren masih normal.

Tidak mungkin dia bisa terangsang oleh seorang pria.

Tapi Rivaille? Mungkin pengecualian untuk vampir tampan itu.

"Eren." Suara berat Rivaille berada dekat telinganya. Nafas dinginnya sukses membuat Eren merinding.

Bibir pucat dan dingin itu mengecup sekilas leher Eren. Membuat Eren terlonjak kaget dan menegang.

"Mm, Ri-Rivaille,," Eren berusaha menolak dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak jauh. Aku janji." Rivaille berbisik pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengurangi sedikit rasa hausku pada baumu." Rivaille mendesah, lalu menjauhkan kepalanya. Dengan nafas tertahan ditatapnya Eren yang tidak bersuara sama sekali. Tapi Rivaille bisa mendengar detak jantung Eren yang tak beraturan.

Mata obsidannya memaku mata hijau Eren. Meminta persetujuan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitmu."

Eren ragu-ragu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan untuk mengurangi 'rasa haus akan baunya' seperti yang dibilangnya tadi.

Apakah Rivaille meminta izin untuk menggigitku ? Batin Eren.

Tapi, Rivaille tidak akan menggigitnya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Perlahan, Eren mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Rivaille.

Dingin. Kaku. Pucat.

Yah. Tentu saja. Karena tidak ada darah yang mengalir disetiap inch tubuh Rivaille.

Perlahan surai hitam itu kembali menunduk. Didekatkannya bibir dingin Rivaille pada bibir Eren yang merah dan hangat.

Eren sedikit tersentak kaget ketika bibir dingin Rivaille menyentuhnya. Menciumnya.

Revaille mencium bibirnya.

Tangan Eren beralih dari pipi ke pundak Rivaille. Mencoba untuk membalas kecupan-kecupan kecilnya.

Eren belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Dia tidak mengerti. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengikuti permainan Rivaille.

Mulut Eren terbuka ketika dengan sengaja Rivaille menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya, membuat Eren berguman nikmat dan mendesah.

Eren berani bersumpah dia tidak tahu kalau sebuah ciuman bisa senikmat itu. Apa karena Rivaille yang melakukannya. Eren tidak peduli.

Sementara Rivaille memanjakan lidah, gigi dan seluruh isi mulut Eren, surai coklat itu mengerang tertahan.

Oh. Sungguh Eren menginginkan Rivaille saat itu juga. Menginginkannya untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Tapi bisakah?

"Ngg .. mmnn,,, " Eren mendesah lagi, membuat Rivaille tidak lagi menopang tubuhnya. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya berada diatas rubuh Eren. Saling menempel dan bergesek pelan.

Kedua tangan Eren kini bersarang dikepala Rivaille Meremasnya, menarik dan mengulurkan sesuai irama ciuman dimana Rivaille tetap aktif menghisap dan sesekali menggigit lidah dan bibirnya.

Rivaille melepas ciuman panjang mereka setelah dirasa Eren mulai kehabisan nafas. Dia sendiri tidak perlu oksigen. Tapi Eren, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat -terlihat kesulitan bernafas.-

Rivaille menatap Eren dibawahnya, wajah merona manis. Matanya berkabut dengan mulut mungil yang setengah terbuka mencari udara, merona segar dengan kilap karena salvia. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya.

Diam-diam Rivaille mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha menahan hasrat yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Eren." Nafas Rivaille terdengar berat. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Eren dan duduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal, giginya berglemutuk.

"Rivaille,,?" Eren ikut duduk dan meraih tangan dingin Rivaille. Menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Eren sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Aku mengerti, kau melakukannya dengan baik." Kata Eren dengan tawa kecil. Tidak ingin membuat Rivaille frustasi.

Tapi, bisa dirasakan bibirnya perih karena gigitan-gigitan kecil dari Rivaille tadi.

Rivaille terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Kedua tangannya masih tergenggam erat. Membuat buku-buku jarinya berwarna putih sempurna.

Menahan hasrat dan rasa haus pasti sangat menyakitkan. Begitu pikir Eren. Jauh didalam hatinya sebenarnya dia juga menahan hasrat. Entah apa Eren tidak begitu paham. Tapi, Dia menginginkan Rivaille. Sesaat tadi Eren merasa dirinya dilanda nafsu.

Diseruakkannya kepala coklat itu pada leher Rivaille dan bersandar disana.

"Nee, Rivaille,, bagaimana kalau besok kita keluar. Seperti waktu itu, saat kita ke kota. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti waktu itu,,"

Mendengar ada sedikit nada kesal di akhir kalimat Eren, membuat Rivaille sedikit lebih relax, tangannya yang terkepal erat mulai melemas. Tangan itu kemudian diremas Eren.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Eren masih dengan posisinya. Suaranya terdengar dekat sekali ditelinga Rivaille.

Wajah datar Rivaille yang sempat kaku tadi sedikit berkurang menjadi datar seperti biasa.

Eren menjauhkan kepalanya, menghadap Rivaille supaya bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Hn." Rivaille menjawab singkat.

Eren tersenyum. Dicondongkannya lagi badannya dan dengan berani mencium bibir Rivaille sekilas. Tidak lebih dari dua detik.

"Baiklah." Eren berkata riang. Wajahnya merona. Masih digenggamnya tangan Rivaille.

" Kalau begitu, apa boleh kalau kali ini aku menyebutnya kencan ?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yataaaaa, akhirnya selesai *liat bacaan TBC diatas #pundung

Hufff, begitu menguras air- eh salah, tenaga XD

Hehhee, moga Readers ga kecewa ma chap kali ini.

Giman-gimana, udah keliatan belum romance Rirennya (kepo)

Fic ini tetep jadi fic paporite Blue, segala salah dan khilaf mohon dimaafkan sebesar-besarnya, karena kesmpurnaan sebenarnya adalah milik- *lah apaan ini ko jadi kaya pidato XD #abaikan

Blue yakin masih banyak kekurangan Blue, Silahkan bagi yang berkenan untuk memberi Saran dan kritik apa aja Blue terima dengan hati senang riang gembira XD

Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimazu buat para Silent Redaers, Readers, adn Reviewers yang berkenan untuk memberi 'ocehan' buat Blue :)

R&R Pliss

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa~~

Blue desu.

Ah, semoga masih ada yang inget sama fic ini, ehehee ..

Terimakasih kepada readers sekalian yang udah baca fic paporite Blue ini –terutama sama ripiuwer, Arigatou gozaimazu :-*

Chapter 4, Enjoy ~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between You and The Night**

**Singeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance forever for Riren :-*, Drama, Mystery, dan jenis genre lainnya**

**Warning: Boys Lope, Typo(s), AU, and many more**

**Pairing: Blue just love RivaillexEren**

**Tidak Suka, Jangan Baca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

".. Bocah itu .."

Irvin berkata dengan nada mengumam.

"Nani?" tanya Hanji, tatapan matanya terarah pada suaminya yang tengah memakan sarapannya.

"Tetangga depan rumah kita, apa Rivaille masih sering menemuinya?"

Untuk sesaat Hanji terdiam. Tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hampir setiap malam mereka bertemu, kau tidak perlu khwatir."

Hanji melihat wajah Irvin yang terlihat kurang setuju.

O yah. Pria pirang itu juga sempat marah karena menceritakan bagaimana mereka menemukan Rivaille dan menjaganya selama ini pada anak keluarga Jaeger.

"Kau yakin kan anak itu bisa menjaga rahasia?" Irvin berkata dengan nada cemas tersembunyi.

"Tentu." Kata Hanji sambil memasukkan sepotong omelet ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya takut dia akan menceritakannya pada orang lain, bagaimanapun dia kan masih anak-anak, aku tidak ingin keberadaan Rivaille terlalu diekspose. Aku tidak ingin 'orang itu' tahu keberadaan Rivaille sekarang."

Mendengar kata orang itu, Hanji menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Aku ingin Rivaille tidak sering keluar malam. Apalagi kalau sampai 'makan' diluar. Sudah cukup dia membuat masalah. Aku tidak ingin pihak kepolisian mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

"Aku mengerti." Potong Hanji.

Setiap kali berdebat tentang Rivaille dengan suaminya, Hanji merasa sedikit kesal. Irvin terlalu mengekang Rivaille dan selalu mengingatkannya tentang hal-hal menakutkan jika Rivaille dibiarkan sendiri di luar. Terutama tentang 'orang itu'.

"Aku ingin kau lebih santai Irvin, setiap kali membicarakan Rivaille kau selalu membuatku takut. Aku tidak keberatan selama Rivaille bersama Eren. Rivaille tidak akan menyakitinya. Yah,, mungkin sekali-sekali kau harus melihat mereka berdua. Kau tahu, jika ada Eren bersamanya, Rivaille terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Bukan seorang vampire dengan minum darah manusia supaya tetap hidup. Selama ini aku ingin melihatnya seperti kita Irvin, hanya itu,," Hanji meletakkan sendok dan garpu ditangannya. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf, " kata Irvin lembut. Merasa bersalah karena membuat istrinya tertekan. Hanji bukanlah orang seperti itu, dia begitu ceria dan hiperaktif. Malah Terkadang sikapnya beberapa kali membuat Irvin malu sendiri, tapi setiap kali memikirkan Rivaille dia pasti akan seperti sekarang. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya, dia yang membuat Hanji ketakutan karena menyebut 'orang itu'.

Irvin bangkit dan mendekati istrinya, direngkuhnya kedua bahu wanita itu dari belakang yang masih duduk dikursi.

"Aku mengerti kau sangat menyayangi Rivaille, aku juga menyayanginya. Aku selalu mengkhwatirkannya, setiap kerja pun aku selalu tidak tenang, memikirkannya, dan memikirkanmu juga. "

"Bagaimanapun juga dia masih anak-anak." Kata Hanji sambil tersenyum samar. Entah sekarang berapa umur Rivaille, tapi Hanji memutuskan untuk tetap menganggap anak itu berumur 17 tahun.

"Aku sangat senang ketika Eren Jaeger datang. Awalnya, saat kejadian dimana Rivaille menyerangnya, aku pikir dia akan memberitahukan orang-orang dan disitulah kita akan kalah dan Rivaille akan menghilang. Tapi, anak itu tidak melakukannya. Dia menganggap Rivaille sama seperti kita, sama sepertinya. Aku berani bercerita karena tahu Eren akan menjaga rahasia bersama kita, dia juga akan melindungi Rivaille."

"Aku mencemaskan Rivaille, aku hanya takut dia akan kehilangan kendali dan melakukan hal buruk pada anak itu."

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya." kata Hanji mantap. "Aku sudah menyadari kalau Rivaille tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada Eren. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Eren membuat Rivaille nyaman."

"Jadi, kita punya orang lain yang bisa dipercaya hn ? Seorang anak Junior School?"

Hanji mencubit lengan Irvin. Perbuatannya sukses membuat si pirang mengaduh pelan.

"Well, mungkin aku akan mengundangnya makan malam supaya kau bisa lebih yakin kalau dia bukan sekedar anak-anak." Kata Hanji dengan nada yakin.

"Baiklah." keputusan itu diambil Irvin tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau tidak pernah datang ke rumahku lagi Eren." Armin berkata saat dia, Eren dan Mikasa pulang bersama.

"Ehhh? Bukan begitu. Sekarang ini aku sedang tidak ingin keluar rumah sepulang sekolah. Yah, kau tahu kan, beberapa hari ini badai salju turun sampai larut malam. Ibuku melarangku keluar rumah sepulang sekolah." Eren menjelaskan. Merasa sedikit tidak enak karena tiba-tiba Armin berkata demikian. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa jujur kalau sekarang Eren sedikit kurang berminat untuk kembali ke aktvitas lamanya yaitu bermain sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi main sementara di depan rumahnya ada seseorang yang bisa mewakili rasa jenuhnya ketika dirumah.

"Oh, begitu,, benar juga sih. Sekarang memang puncak musim dingin jadi badai sering datang." Armin menerima alasannya begitu saja.

"Aku pasti akan ke rumahmu lagi, tenang saja, aku pasti datang." Eren nyengir lebar, Armin membalas dengan senyum manis.

"..."

Mereka berdua saling tatap. Heran dengan Mikasa yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun semenjang keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Mikasa, ada apa?" Tanya Eren sedikit khwatir.

"Hmm. Aku tidak apa-apa." Mikasa menjawab sambil menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya kedalam syal merah kebesarannya.

Eren memperhatikan sekilas, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu kehitaman. Menandakan kalau mungkin badai akan turun malam ini. Semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuh mereka yang terseok diatas jalanan yang tertutup salju.

"Uhh. Dingin." Eren menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita mempercepat jalan kita." Kata Armin sedikit cemas. Jauh didepan mereka, awan hitam berarak semakin mendekat.

Badai salju besar benar-benar akan datang malam ini.

Mereka bertiga mempercepat langkah dan tidak ada yang berkata-kata lagi. Dalam hati masing-masing berharap akan sampai dirumah sebelum salju turun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya bu, aku baik-baik saja,,"

"Hmm, tentu aku sedang membuat makan malam,,"

"..."

"Iya, aku sudah mengunci pintu dan jendela.."

'Kecuali jendela kamarku' tambah Eren dalam hati.

"Baikk, siapp. Heheee,,"

"Aku mengerti, selamat bekerja,, aku sayang ibu."

Eren menutup telpon dan berderap menuju dapur.

Setelah mematikan kompor, dan mengangkat panci berisi sup krim dan meletakkannya diatas meja, surai coklat itu buru-buru mempercepat pekerjaannya. Diambilnya segelas besar mug coklat panas yang beberapa saat lalu dibuatnya dan kue kering dalam topless kecil lalu berderap menuju ruang keluarga.

Disofa panjang dan lebar sudah terdapat selimut tebal dan bantal. Eren meletakan bawaannya diatas meja sambil meraih remote untuk menyalakan televisi. Chanel pertama, kedua, dan seterusnya berpindah-pindah sampai berhenti di chanel yang Eren inginkan. Sebuah acara kartun kesayangannya baru saja mulai. Sambil bergidik menahan dingin, Eren menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan duduk bersandar dibantal. Tangannya meraih mug diatas meja dan menyesap coklat hangat sambil tetap memfokuskan mata pada layar televisi.

Diluar sana, salju turun sangat lebat disertai angin kencang. Tidak ada orang yang berani keluar disaat seperti itu. Bahkan dengan kendaraan karena jarak pandang mungkin hanya sepuluh meter. Tadi Carla menelpon Eren, memberitahu anak itu kalau badai salju masih belum reda maka ibunya terpaksa akan lembur. Eren langsung setuju, dia tidak ingin ibunya pulang dalam keadaan badai salju yang menyeramkan seperti sekarang. Apalagi beliau membawa mobil. Eren tidak ingin ibunya memaksakan diri pulang hanya karena khwatir padanya. Tak masalah toh Eren sudah biasa sendiri. Ibunya juga bisa istirahat di kantornya sambil menunggu badai reda.

Beralih ke ibunya, sekarang Eren memikirkan Mikasa. Sikap sahabatnya itu benar-benar aneh hari ini. Tidak bukan hanya hari ini, tapi, beberapa hari kemarin juga demikian.

'Apa dia sakit ya?' Batin Eren.

'Ah, aku akan mengirim email padanya.' Ide itu tercetus begitu saja. Walaupun sedikit enggan meninggalkan selimut yang nyaman, Eren mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari kehangatan selimut itu dan memaksakan kakinya yang berkaos kaki tebal berbahan wol melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Ponselnya masih berada di tas sekolahnya.

Dengan langkah cepat menaiki tangga marmer berwarna putih dan tergesa karena hawa dingin dibawah satu derajat. Walaupun entah berapa lapis dan tebal baju yang dipakainya, hawa dingin masih tetap membuatnya menggigil.

Eren membuka pintu kamarnya dan menjerit tertahan. Merasa sangat kaget ketika melihat sosok hitam didekat jendela. Dengan cepat, Eren menyalakan saklar lampu yang terletak disebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Rivaille,,"

Eren berseru. Menghela nafas keras karena pria itu sukses membuatnya sport jantung.

Eren memasuki kamarnya yang hangat karena pemanas ruangan.

"Kau membuatku kaget." Kata Eren sambil mendekati sosok itu. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

"Maaf." Eren mendengar Rivaille menggumam pelan.

Eren mendekatinya. Diraihnya tangan pucat dan dingin Rivaille.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kedatanganmu kemari karena khwatir padaku bukan." Kata Eren percaya diri.

Rivaille hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti orang bodoh mana yang sengaja membiarkan jendelanya tidak dikunci sementara ada badai besar diluar."

Wajah Eren memerah, dilepaskannya tangan pucat Rivaille dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar dimana ada ponsel didalam tasnya sementara Rivaille masih berdiri ditempatnya dan hanya diam memperhatikan.

Eren mengirim email untuk Mikasa, sekedar bertanya bagaimana keadaannya dan sedang apa gadis itu. Lalu memasukan benda itu ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Diliriknya Rivaille yang kini menarik perhatiannya. Dia memakai kemeja berlapis kaus panjang dan cardigan. Melihatnya Eren menyadari kalau Rivaille terlihat lebih manusiawi. Walaupun jika manusia normal memakai pakaian yang sama sepertinya pasti masih merasa kedinginan. Eren tersenyum kecil, menyadari kalau Rivaille melakukan hal itu untuk menghormatinya. Mungkin Hanji telah memberitahu Rivaille bagaimana cara memakai pakaian yang layak seperti kebanyakan orang di musim dingin. Tapi, dibalik penampilan pemuda vampire itu -yang terlihat lebih baik, Eren masih melihat pemandangan yang mengganggu matanya. Diapun berjalan ke arah lemari baju dan mengobrak abrik isinya sebentar. Mencari sesuatu.

Setelah mendapat apa yang dicari, Eren mendekati Rivaille yang masih berdiri mematung dan membawanya duduk diatas ranjang. Eren berlutut dihadapannya -membuat surai hitam keheranan. Diluar dugaan, Eren meraih kaki pucat Rivaille yang telanjang dan memasang kaus kaki berwarna abu-abu dikaki pucat itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak merasa kedinginan, tapi bisakah kau memakai ini, lagipula apa kau tidak pegal berdiri terus sejak tadi?" Eren berkata sambil memasang benda itu dikaki satunya lagi.

"Nah, begini." Kata Eren sambil mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Rivaille, surai hitam itu juga sedang menunduk. Memandang sekilas hasil kerja Eren dikakinya yang- entah kenapa terasa lebih hangat sekarang.

Wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Mm, apa kau mau ikut denganku untuk menonton televisi Rivaille?" Tanya Eren basa-basi. Berusaha menghilangkan debaran aneh didadanya yang selalu datang jika berada di dekat Rivaille.

"Hn." Rivaille menjawab singkat.

Eren berdiri. Diraihnya tangan Rivaille keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar masih bocah." Komentar Rivaille ketika mereka sampai di ruang keluarga. Dia memperhatikan sekilas. Selimut tebal yang terongkok diatas sofa, bantal lebar, mug berisi coklat dan cemilan, acara televisi yang berisi animasi dua dimensi.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka." Eren menjawab asal sambil menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong jaketnya dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Oh. aku lupa, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Eren sambil berdiri kembali.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Rivaille sambil duduk.

Eren ragu-ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya.

Dengan sengaja, Eren menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Tindakannya –lagi-lagi- membuat Rivaille terkejut.

"Begini lebih hangat." Kata Eren dengan wajah memerah.

Rivaille hanya mendengus pelan.

Badai diluar sana masih terus berlangsung. Tapi, Eren yang sebelumnya menggigil kedinginan kini merasa hangat karena ada Rivaille didekatnya.

"Apa kau juga sendirian dirumah Rivaille?" Tanya Eren ditengah-tengah keheningan.

"Ya. Mungkin Hanji dan Irvin akan pulang malam karena badai ini."

Eren menganggukan kepala mengerti. Sama seperti ibuku. Pikir surai coklat itu.

"Jika kau ingin kemari, kenapa tidak lewat pintu saja. Kau pasti memanjat dinding lagi kan?"

Surai hitam itu tidak langsung menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu." 'secara diam-diam, tapi kau memergokiku.' Tambah Rivaille dalam hati.

"Ha. Sudah kuduga kau khwatir padaku." Eren terkikik melihat kekakuan sikap Rivaille.

Ya ampun. Apa vampire selalu seperti itu?

"Bocah."

"Apa?" Eren tidak mengerti.

"Kau itu benar-benar bocah Eren. Entahlah, aku hanya berpikir sedang apa kau ditengah badai seperti ini." Revaille melirik film kartun didepannya. Eren blushing.

Hening.

Eren melirik sekilas jam didinding di atas televisi. Jam 17.48.

"Aku pikir kau selalu bangun pukul tujuh?"

"Hn."

Dengan sengaja Eren menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, mambuat uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Diambilnya coklat hangat diatas meja dan mulai meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Eren melirik Rivaille yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Jadi Rivaille, sebenarnya berapa umurmu?" Eren buka suara.

"Tujuh belas." Rivaille menjawab singkat.

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya waktu itu. Maksudku- umur sebenarnya, entahlah dibuku yang pernah kubaca kau bisa hidup ratusan tahun."

"Kau bisa menebaknya."

"Mmm, ," Eren terlihat berpikir. "Apa kau ada saat titan mulai menyerang dunia?"

Oke. Pertanyaan ini mungkin tidak ada hubungannya. Kening Rivaille berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, abaikan yang tadi. Dizaman samurai seperti itu apa kau sudah ada, saat yosihoka kempo –kira-kira seperti itu." Eren angkat bahu. Mengingat kembali buku novel yang pernah dibacanya. Buku tentang kisah ronin bernama Miyamoto Musashi dari Jepang. Karena terobsesi dengan novel tersebut, Eren mengabaikan kalau novel itu merupakan sebuah fiksi.

"Samurai?" Kali ini Rivaille yang berpikir. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan sejarah Jepang.

"Beethoven?" Eren mencoba mengingat nama komponis dunia yang diingatnya. Berpikir keras mengenai nama komponis dari negara kelahirannya -Jerman.

"Frederic Chopin mungkin." kata Rivaille kalem.

Mata Eren melebar.

"Astaga. Aku tidak menyangka kau setua itu."

Rivaille tertawa pelan. Eren menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau bohong." Kata Eren merenggut.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu, itu sudah lama sekali. Ketika aku bersama teman-temanku di Prancis-" kata-katanya terhenti seketika.

Eren menunggu.

"Teman? Jadi ada orang lain sepertimu diluar sana."

"Tentu saja, Mereka-,, hidup sepertiku. Entahlah mungkin kehidupanku lebih baik sekarang dibandingkan dulu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu sekarang?"

Rivaille terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin masih di Prancis, disini-Jerman, atau negara-negata lain yang menurut mereka aman."

Eren termenung. Mengingat kembali cerita Hanji waktu itu -cerita tentang saat pertama kali dia dan suaminya menemukan Rivaille.

"Apa pemburu vampire itu benar-benar ada?" Eren bertanya frontal. Mengingat satu hal penting dari semua cerita Hanji waktu itu.

Yaitu tentang Pemburu Vampire. Sejenak Dia bisa melihat kegusaran dimata Rivaille.

"Hanji bercerita padaku tentang bagaimana cara menemukanmu tiga tahun lalu. Hanji bilang kau sekarat didepan rumahny, lalu mereka membawamu ke rumah, kau juga sempat menyerang Hanji kan. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya karena dia telah menolongmu .." Eren menceritakan kembali apa yang Hanji katakan padanya. Beberapa hari lalu, saat-saat dimana dia memutuskan untuk menerima Rivaille dan semua hal tentang dunia vampirenya waktu itu.

Ingatan Rivaille melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, tahun-tahun dimana dia dan komunitasnya selalu bersembunyi di siang hari dan berbaur dengan manusia lainnya saat malam hari. Rivaille tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya seperti apa, yang dia tahu, selama ini dia harus minum darah untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Rivaille yang notaben tergolong muda diantara semua jenisnya selalu mengikuti para seniornya dan belajar bagaimana cara mendapat 'makanan'. Awalnya, Rivaille berpikir semuanya bisa berjalan mudah. Hingga suatu hari muncul sekelompok orang yang mengejar mereka dan membunuh jenisnya.

"Waktu itu mereka yang melakukannya kan. Maksudku, sebenarnya mereka itu siapa?" Eren kembali bertanya.

Rivaille terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Mereka sekumpulan orang yang mempercayai keberadaan kami dan tidak menyukai makhluk penghisap darah, mereka percaya kalau vampire diharuskah terbakar sinar matahari dan tidak diperbolehkan hidup bersama manusia."

Eren ternganga. Tiba-tiba merasa takut.

'Benarkah ada orang-orang seperti itu'

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya lagi. Kau-"

"Tidak." Eren memotong. "Maksudku aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Eren menatap Rivaille dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Selain matahari, apa kau bisa terluka- misalnya dengan bawang putih, salib, atau yang seperti itu?" Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang pengetahuan vampirenya.

Rivaille megernyit.

"Bawang putih tidak akan membunuhku. Tapi.. aku tidak suka baunya, sejauh ini sih tidak berpengaruh bagiku."

Ditatapnya Eren yang masih konsentrasi mendengrkan.

'Sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana dia tahu tentang vampire?' Batin Rivaille. Diwajah Eren sama sekali tidak terlukis wajah takut. Malah, sepertinya bocah berambut coklat itu semakin penasaran.

Hei Eren. Ini bukan dongeng, tapi nyata. Bisik hatinya.

"Lalu, sebenarnya siapa orang-orang yang tidak menyukai vampire itu?" Tanya Eren -mengabaikan pikiran yang muncul tadi-.

Rivaille terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Entahlah, yang aku tahu, Mereka termasuk dalam golongan apatis, mereka membentuk kelompok yang memang mempercayai kehadiran kami, lalu diam-diam mencari jenis kami dan membunuhnya."

Eren menelan ludah.

'Ini saatnya' batin Eren. Saat dimana Rivaille yang terbuka tentang dirinya. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui kalau dizaman ini masih ada vampire yang hidup.

Vampire asli.

"Saat Hanji menemukanku dulu, aku melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka. Aku terluka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Lalu aku ambruk di depan rumahnya."

"Lalu dia Menolongmu?"

"Ya, Dia merawatku tanpa tahu aku ini apa. Karena kehilangan banyak darah aku haus. Saat itulah aku menyerang Hanji. Tapi, dia tidak ketakutan ketika aku mulai liar. Irvin datang sambil membawa pistol. Bersiap membunuhku. Tapi Hanji mencegahnya .."

"Dia mendekatimu yang menggigil ketakutan di pojok ruangan dan tersenyum ke arahmu. Berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, lalu perlahan dia memelukmu. Setelah itu, kau lebih tenang dan tidak menyerangnya lagi." Eren menambahkan.

Rivaille memberinya tatapan tidak suka.

'Aku tidak menggigil ketakutan' protes Rivaille dalam hati. Tapi dibiarkannya si surai coklat untuk mengartikan sendiri kejadiannya seperti apa.

"Hanji bilang saat itu kau sama takutnya dengan mereka."

"Dia wanita aneh." Kata Rivaille langsung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dulu Hanji langsung menerima dirinya untuk tinggal bersama. Padahal dia hampir mati jika taring Rivaille benar-benar menancap di tenggorokkannya.

"Hahaa, aku setuju." Eren terkekeh. Merasa senang karena ada yang beranggapan sama mengenai nyonya Smith itu.

"Tapi, aku lihat kau sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Mereka juga sangat menyayangimu." Tambah Eren.

Rivaille tidak menjawab.

Hening.

Eren mendengar Rivaille mendengus.

"Sialan. Aku bercerita terlalu banyak."

Mata Eren membulat. Tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille menyumpah. Ditatapnya Rivaille dengan sejuta tanya.

'Aku pikir ceritamu itu hanya setengahnya dari setengah kehidupanmu Rivaille, atau bahkan setengahnya lagi.' Eren membatin.

Sebuah lagu nada dering dari ponsel Eren terdengar. Surai itu meletakan mugnya dan mengambil benda berisik itu.

"Hallo,,"

"Mikasa."

"…."

"Hmm? Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sendirian, Ibu nanti akan pulang setelah badai reda ,,"

"Tentu, aku sudah masak tadi."

"Iya, aku hanya khwatir karena kau sedikit aneh. Kau tidak banyak bicara sejak kemarin,,"

"Begitu,, syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"Tentu. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada apa-apa,"

"Bye, Mikasa,"

Eren meletakan ponselnya kembali di atas meja.

"Pacarmu?" Tanya Rivaille ketika Eren kembali ke dalam gelungan selimut.

"Ap-apa? Bukan, dia Mikasa, temanku,," Wajah Eren memerah.

"Dia mengkhwatirkanmu." Rivaille berkata pendek.

Eren menyadari Rivaille bisa mendengar suara Mikasa tadi.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu padaku. Terkadang aku sampai sebal jika Mikasa mulai over protektive padaku." Eren berkata tanpa menatap surai hitam disampingnya.

Rivaille tidak berkata lagi. Ditatapnya layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara komersial.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu jika kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu." Rivaille berkata tanpa menatap Eren.

Surai coklat itu mengedipkan mata berulang. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"_... Bagaimanapun juga Rivaille masih anak-anak, aku tidak peduli berapa umurnya sekarang. Puluhan atau ratusan tahun. Aku akan tetap menganggapnya berumur 17 tahun. Aku menyadari sesuatu, kalau Rivaille sebenarnya .. dia, tidak tahu dunia ini seperti apa. Dia hidup dalam kegelapan malam"_

_"... Dia hanya tahu tentang darah yang membuatnya tetap hidup."_

Eren mengingat kata-kata Hanji waktu itu. Kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu dengan sorot mata sendu dibalik kacamatanya. Dia sangat menyayangi Rivaille. Pikir Eren.

Aku bisa mengenalkan mereka padamu. Eren ingin berkata seperti itu. Tapi, kemudian merasa bodoh karena tidak mungkin Rivaille mau, lagi pula bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya jika tahu mengenai keanehan Rivaille.

Tidak ada yang boleh tahu mengenai Rivaille. Eren sudah berjanji pada Hanji untuk tidak membawa Rivaille ke dalam dunianya. Biarlah orang-orang menganggap Rivaille sakit dengan badan ringkih dan tidak diperbolehkan jalan-jalan keluar rumah seperti yang Hanji dan Irvin jelaskan pada orang-orang disekitar mereka selama ini. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau sebenarnya Rivaille sangat berbahaya. Dia seorang vampir. Makananya adalah darah manusia. Dunianya adalah malam hari. Dia akan terbakar jika terkena sinar matahari. Sementara Eren tidak masalah dengan pergantian siang dan malam.

"Aku pikir, melihat rambutmu dibawah sinar matahari mungkin menyenangkan." Rivaille berkata datar. Tapi sukses membuat pipi Eren merona malu.

Apakah Rivaille benar-benar tidak pernah melihat matahari. Pikir Eren. Tiba-tiba merasa sedih membayangkan selama ini Rivaille sendirian dengan dunianya.

Pasti sangat kesepian. Batin Eren.

Dengan sengaja didekatkannya tubuh si surai coklat pada sosok Rivaille.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin menggodaku?" tanya Rivaille.

Apa bocah ini lupa kalau aku bisa mendengar degup jantungnya? Batin Rivaille.

"A-aku tidak sedang menggodamu atau apa." Kata Eren gugup. Wajahnya merona lagi.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku menginginkanmu?" Kata Rivaille datar.

"Ehhh?" Eren berseru .

Tidak mengerti arti dari 'menginginkan' Rivaille.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ruvaille meraih belakang kepala Eren dan menariknya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Hembusan nafas hangat Eren mengenai wajah pucat Rivaille.

"Aku lapar." Kata Rivaille datar.

Cengkraman dibelakang leher Eren menguat. Membuat Si surai coklat meringgis pelan.

Oh. Ayolah. Eren benar-benar lupa kalau Rivaille bisa menjadi liar. Mungkin saja obrolan panjang tadi adalah saat dimana Rivaille dengan sisi kemanusiaannya dalam mode sempurna.

Sementara sekarang?

"Kau tidak takut ?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menatap Eren yang tidak membuat ekspresi apapun. Mata hijaunya melebar, degup jantungnya juga cepat. Tapi dia tidak terlihat ketakutan.

Eren melengkungkan bibir, membuat sedikit senyum.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Eren berkata yakin.

Rivaille kembali mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Membuat Eren kembali meringgis. Mungkin tengkuknya sekarang sudah tergores.

"Ri,,vaille,," Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Surai hitam itu mulai mendekati leher Eren dan menciumnya perlahan. Tubuh surai coklat itu gemetaran. Dia yakin kalau Rivaille belum 'makan' sebelum datang kerumahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal makan. Selama ini Eren tidak tahu bagaimana cara Rivaille makan. Apakah minum darah dari gelas besar seperti waktu itu saat pertama kali Rivaille menyerangnya, atau dari makhluk hidup langsung. Jika Rivaille meminum darah dari manusia, berarti Rivaille membunuh mereka.

Membunuh.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan menyukainya." Rivaille berkata sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan?" Lanjut Rivaille seolah bisa membaca pikiran Eren.

Eren mengerjapkan mata. Mulutnya terkunci.

"Aku harus pulang, akan berbahaya jika aku terus berada disini sekarang."

Rivaille menjauhkan diri. Diluar dugaan, Eren menahan Rivaille dengan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Jangan pergi." Eren berkata tanpa menatap Rivaille langsung. Wajahnya memerah.

Sebelah alis Rivaille terangkat.

"Un, Diluar badai masih belum berhenti."

"Aku tidak bisa." Rivaille berkata dingin.

"Aku mohon Rivaille,,"

"Aku lapar."

Mata hijau Eren memaku obsidian si surai hitam.

"Mmm, ." Eren melirik televisi sekilas. "Kau, bisa melakukannya padaku." Eren menelan ludah. Sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

'Apa aku gila. Aku menawari Rivaille diriku? Menawarinya untuk meminum darahku.'

Lagi-lagi Eren menelan ludah.

"Gezzz, bocah. Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

Dengan kasar, Didorongnya tubuh Eren sampai terlentang di atas sofa dan Rivaille langsung menindihnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Kata Rivaille diatasnya.

Eren meringgis.

"Apa kau ingin menghilangkan kepercayaan Hanji dengan memintaku melakukan hal itu padamu?"

"Atau kau masih belum mengerti?"

Marah.

Eren menyadari kalau Rivaille marah padanya.

Kenapa?

Apa karena penawarannya tadi?

"Mmm, Ri –vaille, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku disini sebentar." Eren berkata dengan wajah merona.

Tidak. Penawaran tadi itu hanya gertakan supaya Rivaille tidak pergi. Tidak sungguh-sungguh. Dia tahu kalau surai hitam itu lapar sekarang. Tapi Eren benar-benar tidak ingin Rivaille pergi untuk saat ini.

"Temani aku sampai badai reda." Pinta Eren dengan malu-malu. Entah sudah seperti apa rupanya sekarang. Merah dan panas menjadi satu.

Diatas tubuhnya, Rivaille menyadari kalau Eren ingin dirinya tetap tinggal.

Decakan kesal terdengar dari bibir Rivaille. Dieratkannya tubuhnya pada tubuh Eren dan ditenggelamkannya kepala Rivaille pada perpotongan bahu dan leher si surai coklat. Menghirup dalam-dalam –berharap rasa lapar yang menderanya bisa ditahan dengan mencium aroma memabukan dari tubuh Eren. Tubuh pemuda itu menegang ketika berat badan Rivaille menekannya. Tapi detik kemudian Eren menikmatinya. Kedua Tangannya yang bebas berpindah pada bahu Rivaille. Memeluknya.

"Hanya sampai badai reda." Kata Rivaille dengan suara teredam.

"Um." Eren menjawab. Dieratkannya pelukan pada tubuh Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semalam ibumu pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Mikasa pada Eren. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dibangku halaman sekolah. Karena badai semalam, hampir semua tanah halaman sekolah tertutup salju. Tingginya mencapai batas mata kaki.

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidur semalam." Eren menjawab sambil memainkan salju dibawah dengan ujung sepatunya.

Eren tidak tahu semalam ibunya pulang pukul berapa, yang dia tahu, saat bangun tadi pagi, dia mendapati dirinya tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Padahal, seingat surai coklat itu, semalam ada Rivaille yang menemaninya dan tidur berdua diatas sofa depan televisi.

'Apa dia memindahkanku ke kamar saat aku tidur.' Batin Eren. Tidak mungkin ibunya yang menggendongnya ke kamar. Jika ibunya tahu dia tidur disofa, beliau pasti akan langsung membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya pindah ke kamar.

'Pasti Rivaille yang melakukannya.'

Membayangkan Rivaille menggendongnya sampai kamar membuat wajah Eren merona.

Pllukkk

"Heiii!"" Eren berseru ketika sebongkah salju mengenai rambutnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat Armin dan Jean berjalan mendekat.

"Kau, muka kuda. Apa yang kau lakukan. Sakit bodoh,," Eren ikut mengambil salju dan membuatnya menjadi bulatan lalu melemparnya ke arah Jean yang tengah menyeringai senang.

"Hahahaaa, salah sendiri melamun terus." Jean menjulurkan lidah.

Dengan gemas, Eren mengambil lagi sejumput salju dibawah kakinya. Bersiap kembali melempar Jean karena tadi bidikannya meleset.

"Heh? Mau perang salju nih." Tantang Jean.

Armin segera berderap ke sebelah Mikasa sebelum ikut terkena perang kecil antara Eren dan Jean.

"Tidak makan siang ?" Tanya Armin pada Mikasa.

"Hmm, atap sekolah pasti bertumpuk salju karena badai semalam. Jadi aku dan Eren belum memutuskan untuk makan dimana." Kata Mikasa sambil melihat Jean dan Eren saling melempar bola salju seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafetaria. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana." Usul Armin.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Jean, kau menyebalkan,," Eren berteriak.

"Hahahaa," Jean tertawa lebar.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan.

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Mau makan tidak ?" Mikasa berseru. Membuat Eren yang tengah membentuk bulatan salju terpaksa berhenti. Jean juga demikian.

"Hehee, maaf Mikasa,," Eren mendekati gadis raven itu dan membuang bulatan salju ketika merasa tatapan Mikasa mulai menajam.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil." Komentar Armin.

"Jean yang mulai." Eren menatap Jean dan memberinya _death glare_.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kafetaria." Kata Mikasa sambil meraih lengan Eren.

Melihat hal itu, Jean hanya bersedekap tangan.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah menuju kafetaria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan hampir pukul enam ketika Eren mengambil selimut di laundry langganan ibunya. Sore itu, laundry tampak sepi. Penjaga kasir sekaligus pemilik laundry membuka laci tempat uang ketika Eren membayar. Selebaran brosur tergeletak sembarangan diatas meja kasir.

"Terimakasih." Kata Eren ketika pria tua itu memberikan kembalian.

Pria itu menatap Eren sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya yang tadi tertunda. Sebuah alkitab. Entah apa, tapi, jika dilihat dari brosur yang berserakan mungkin pria tua itu adalah pengikut gereja yang taat.

Udara dingin menyambutnya ketika keluar dari laundry. Eren berpapasan dengan dua oreng perempuan berwajah mahasiswa. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dan tertawa melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempat itu. Suasana terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang lewat, suara musik terdengar dari salah satu restoran pizza yang terlihat ramai pengunjung diujung blok. Eren mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Toko-toko disebelah kiri trotoar terlihat masih sepi, sebagian banyak yang tutup.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Eren menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepatu boot Eren kembali menapak dengan cepat. Ditenggelamkannya sebagian wajah ke dalam syal yang melilit lehernya. Uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya yang terengah.

Setelah sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus, Eren menghela nafas panjang.

'Aneh.' Pikirnya. Dia merasa ada yang tengah memperhatikannya. Surai coklat itu baru bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat bus yang menuju komplek perumahannya terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Yo, Mina-san, semoga ngga bosen ma chap sekarang

Kurang puas? Masi bingung? Ngga ngerti? Monggo ditanyakan, kami buka 24 jam (loh?) XD

Oke deh, kebiasaan Blue kalo banyak omong itu pasti ngga berhenti. Semoga Readers sekalian ngga bosen ma Blue yang geje ini XD

Untuk Chap depan mungkin Blue bakal ganti rate karena diluar dugaan tangan Blue ngetik sendiri dan hasilnya dapet adegan yang sedikit menjurus kesono.

Ah. Sudahlah.

Semoga Blue bisa cepet bikin chap-chap selanjutnya ampe tamat.

Makasi buat Reader, Silent Reader yang udah buang waktu buat baca, and terutana buat ripiuwer yang berkenan buat ngomentari fic Blue ini.

Jaa, Nee

*chuuu


End file.
